Call it a day
by all-inyourmind
Summary: Último curso de la generación de los Merodeadores. Se acercan los exámenes finales y hasta James Potter se ha vuelto responsable. ¿Podrán los Merodeadores, Lily y sus amigas sobrevivir a su último año y llegar ilesos al baile de fin de curso? caps cortos
1. Hey Jude

Basado en personajes y lugares que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Lo que no pertenece a ella es todo producto de mi imaginación, y cualquier parecido con la realidad es puuuuura casualidad. Se recomienda el uso de música al mismo tiempo que se lee, que crea mejor ambiente. Aquí quedan mis paranoias para quien las pueda disfrutar

**Capítulo 1**

El invierno estaba apunto de terminar y los estudiantes de 7º curso del colegio Hogwarts comenzaban a caminar de una clase a otra cada vez más nerviosos y revolucionados. ¿Los exámenes finales? Si, estos tenían gran parte de culpa, pero hay que recordar que se acercaba la primavera, era su último año de colegio, y comenzaban a ver su futuro a lo grande... y además estaba el baile de fin de curso. Las parejas que ya eran novios no hacían más que planear esa noche juntos, y los estudiantes que estaban solos se echaban miraditas por los pasillos y cada vez había más parejas. Algunas eran previsibles, otras sorprendentes, y seguramente algunas no llegarían a juntarse hasta el ultimo momento durante el baile en un arrebato de valentía. Lily Evans y sus amigas hablaban de esto de vez en cuando, por cotillear decían ellas, aunque no tenían pareja ni querían, excepto Alice, la más suertuda.

Alice, Eve, Sophie y Lily eran amigas casi desde el primer dia que se conocieron. Eran muy distintas, pero se complementaban muy bien. Alice era una chica alegre y muy inocente, siempre peleaba por todo lo que creía sin pensarlo ni un segundo. No tenía mucha picardía y a veces solían hacerle bastante daño, pero conoció a Frank y comenzaron a salir en 5º curso. Desde entonces él la cuidaba y la protegía de todo.

Eve era la más extrovertida de todas. Nunca la verías sola en ningun lado, siempre estaba rodeada de muchas personas y solía ser el centro de atención. Sus excentridades y su sarcasmo eran normalmente reclamo para todo el mundo, que estaba encantado de oirla hablar, ya que también era muy inteligente, y su largo pelo negro y su sonrisa tenían encandilados a casi todos los chicos del colegio.

Sophie era lo contrario a Eve. Era muy tímida. Le costaba conocer gente nueva muchas veces, aunque con ciertas personas se sentía a gusto enseguida, como le pasó con sus amigas, y podía ser ella misma sin ningun problema. Era una persona inteligente también, y con un sentido del humor sincero que hacía reir a cualquiera que se interesase en conocerla.

Lily era la más madura de todas. Le encantaba leer y realmente sabía escuchar a los demás. Cuando sus amigas tenían un problema y necesitaban a alguien que las tomara en serio y les diera un consejo realmente útil, era a ella a quien acudían. A veces era demasiado seria, pero cuando se soltaba, sabía pasarlo bien y dejar la seriedad a un lado.

۞


	2. Rumble

**Capítulo 2**

Las cuatro amigas salieron de la clase de encantamientos y un sol cegador las sorprendió al ir hacia los jardines. Comenzaba a hacer calor, y al no tener ninguna clase más en toda la tarde, decidieron sentarse un rato en la hierba con el resto de estudiantes.

-Vale, os voy a enseñar ya la sorpresa que os dije- Dijo Sophie entusiasmada abriendo su bolsa y sacando un extraño aparato que cabía en una mano- ¡Mi madre me ha mandado una radio mágica! Por fin voy a poder escuchar lo que yo quiera en mi propia radio-

-Genial- dijo Lily- ya estabas tardando en tener una, con lo que te gustan.

-Me pregunto cuanto tardarás en ir a enseñársela a Black...- dijo Eve mirando hacía arriba haciendo como que no iba con ella.- ¡Te has puesto roja!- le dijo a Sophie

-¡No!- replicó esta- que mala eres...

Lily sonrió mirando hacia el lago y Alice soltó una carcajada sonora.

-Mira, ahi lo tienes con sus amiguitos- dijo esta ultima- Potter te sigue echando miraditas Lily, no te hagas la tonta.

-Qué va... Está muy tranquilo ultimamente. Hace mucho que no hablo con él ni me aborda por los pasillos. Es raro.

Todas se rieron viendo cómo Lily seguía al chico con la mirada. La pelorroja negó con la cabeza sonriendo.


	3. Doin' Alright

**Capítulo 3**

Después de descansar unos minutos, Lily se fué a buscar unos libros a la biblioteca, Alice se fué con Frank y Sophie y Eve se fueron a la sala común a charlar un rato y comerse la tarta de chocolate que la madre de Eve les había enviado. Cuando estás dos últimas llegaron a la sala común vieron que estaba vacía y contentas aprovecharon para coger el mejor sofá. A los pocos minutos de entrar ellas y sacar la tarta, entraron Sirius Black y Remus Lupin charlando animadamente.

-¡Hola chicas!- saludó Sirius guiñándoles un ojo. Remus hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se puso rojo al recibir a cambio una sonrisa de Eve.

-¡Sirius!- Sophie sonrió de oreja a oreja y sacó corriendo su radio- Mira lo que me han regalado.

-¡Una radio mágica! A mi no me dejaron traer la mia, y me da miedo lo que puede haber sido de ella en casa... mis padres la odian. Yo les odio a ellos, lo uno por lo otro.

Sophie le sonrió

-Si quieres podíamos quedar para escuchar el especial que van a poner sobre el rock psicodelico mágico y muggle, es mañana a las 7...

-Genial, no tengo ninguna clase ni nada, y tengo ganas de oirlo. ¿Nos vemos en la puerta frente al lago sobre esa hora?

A Sophie se le ahogaba la voz de la alegría - ¡Claro!

Remus subió a por unos libros que habían ido a buscar y los dos se despidieron y salieron por la puerta.

-Sirius, I love you!- se burló Eve cuando se fueron los chicos.

-Eres una bruja...- Sophie la miró con falso enfado

-¡Y a mucha honra!


	4. Strange Brew

**Capítulo 4**

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca, Lily estaba enfadada porque no encontraba por ningun lado la informacion que necesitaba. Por fin, con ayuda de la bibliotecaria, descubrió que había un libro que podría ayudarla con su trabajo, pero se lo habían llevado y deberían devolverlo esa semana. Lily estaba realmente enfadada, pero trató de calmarse y conseguir algo de información de otros libros, ya que tenía bastante tiempo para entregar el trabajo. Mientras escribía, noto una presencia por detrás y se giró bruscamente. Un chico de pelo negro y ojos color avellana se echó para atrás sorprendido.

-Perdona Lily- dijo Potter con la mano detrás de la cabeza- Te he visto tan concentrada que no quería molestarte.

-¿Y por eso te quedas ahí detrás mirando?- dijo Lily algo molesta. No le gustaba que nadie se pusiera detrás de ella para ver lo que escribía.

-No... es que necesito ese libro para el trabajo de Transformaciones- dijo James señalando uno de los que estaban en el montón de los que le Lily había recogido -No es que te estuviera vigilando o algo asi, no te lo tengas tan creido...

Lily le iba a contestar malhumorada, pero cuando se giró a mirarle el chico sonreía amablemente y le tendía a Lily el libro que tanto había estado buscando.

-Supongo que tú necesitarás este, es realmente útil para el trabajo. Yo ya lo tengo prácticamente acabado porque lo todo lo esencial está aquí- comentó el chico dándole un golpecito al libro.

-¡Qué rapido!- se sorprendió Lily- Nunca te había visto trabajar tanto.

-Bueno, quiero ser auror, y eso requiere un montón de trabajo para poder ir suficientemente preparado. ¿Puedo?- preguntó el chico señalando a la silla que estaba al lado de la de Lily. Esta asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo también quiero ser auror.- dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Así que vamos a tener que aguantarnos durante más tiempo después del colegio? Madre mía... ¿Vas a poder? Porque yo no sé...

Lily le sonrió. "Vaya cambio" pensó.

El chico le dijo a Lily cómo había hecho él el trabajo y le indicó donde estaba toda la información. Pasaron más de 2 horas en la biblioteca sin parar de hablar, excepto cuando pasaba la bibliotecaria y les miraba regañándoles. Cuando echaron a los estudiantes porque era la hora de cenar, los dos salieron juntos.

-Bueno, yo me voy a ir a la sala común, que mis amigas tienen una tarta de chocolate y me parece que esa va a ser mi cena- dijo Lily con voz cansada.

-Bien- sonrió James- yo he quedado con los chicos en el comedor...

-Oye, James- dijo Lily antes de que el chico se despidiera- Gracias por ayudarme con el trabajo. No sabía que te habías vuelto tan aplicado.

James se rió

-No hay de qué. Por todas las veces que nos hemos enfadado.

Lily le sonrió.

-No sé, llevaba casi sin hablar contigo desde el curso pasado. Creía que me odiabas o algo asi.

-¿Que te odiaba?- preguntó el chico entre extrañado y entretenido- Creía que no querrías saber nada de mi con lo pesado que me puse estos años pasados. La verdad es que me daba un poco de vergüenza despues de todas las tonterías que iba haciendo.

-Hombre, eras pesado... y engreído, y vago, y egocéntrico, e infantil y bastante irritante..- Lily se rió al ver que James sonreía echándose el pelo hacía atrás avergonzado- pero tanto como odiarte... además, por lo que veo, has cambiado bastante y me alegro de haber vuelto a hablar contigo.

-Que se repita muchas veces entonces. Nos vemos.-

Los chicos se despidieron y Lily siguió su camino hacia la sala común de Griffindor con un sentimiento nuevo, algo entre curiosidad y ganas de seguir estando en la biblioteca con James Potter. Raro raro.


	5. Wild World

**Capítulo 5**

Aquella noche les comentó lo que había pasado a sus amigas. Compartían habitacion con otras dos chicas, Lorraine, que de vez en cuando tambien iba con ellas pero su grupo eran de Hufflepuf, donde estaba su prima, y Marianne, una chica bastante fuera de lo común que siempre estaba leyendo historias de detectives y a la que todas querían mucho, pues nunca nadie habia tenido problemas con ella y además siempre estaba dispuesta a echar una mano.

-Ay Lily... ¡Que bien pinta eso!- dijo Alice contenta

-¿Qué bien pinta por qué? Sólo os lo estoy comentando, nada más.

-Si si, no sé qué tendrán los merodeadores que... os tienen tontitas- dijo Eve sonriendo maliciosamente- ¿A que sí, Sophie? ¡Ha quedado con Black mañana!

Todas miraron a Sophie divertidas. Estaba colada por Black desde que dos años antes había tenido que hacer un trabajo con él y descubrió todas las aficiones que tenían en común, y que, contrariamente a lo que el resto de personas pensaban, no era un chico engreido ni extraño ni vanidoso, era diferente, era un buen amigo y además era una persona de la que se podía aprender, pero la gente solo se queda con la fachada de las personas. Al menos asi era como Sophie sentía que él era en realidad y todas sabían esto, aunque siempre pensaban que su amiga sobrevaloraba al chico.

-Bueno Eve, tu no eres quien para decir nada- señaló Marianne en su característico tono excéptico- Tienes a Lupin babeando detrás de ti desde hace una buena temporada, y no digas que no te gusta...

Todas soltaron unas risitas tontas y Eve se defendió.

-¿Qué dices? Eso es mentira...¿Creeis que le gusto? Es mono...

Lily le tiró una almohada y todas se empezaron a reir.

Mientras tanto, los chicos hablaban en su habitación

-Hoy he hablado con Evans.

-¿En serio? Creí que ya pasabas de ella- dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo sorprendido.

-Bueno, no es tan fácil... no hablar con ella digo, porque me la encuentro en muchos sitios. No puedo no ser amable.

Lupin sonrió

-¿Qué?- preguntó James desafiante.

-Nada nada- dijo Remus sentandose en su cama- Solo que te sigue gustando un montón y se te nota. No te has podido aguantar para hablarnos de ella.

-No sé. Ha sido muy amable y ha sido raro tener una conversacion normal y agradable con ella.

-A Cornamenta le gusta una chica...-canturreó entre dientes Sirius metiéndose en la cama.

-¡Cállate!- dijo James enfurruñado.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos mirando al techo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Sophie, Canuto?- Rompió Lupin el silencio.

-Pues no sé. Escuchar la radio supongo- Sonrió Black

-Sabes que le gustas muchisimo.

-Que va, solo somos amigos- dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño- tenemos cosas en común y me gusta estar con ella. Pero yo paso, sabes que yo con las tías solo busco lo que busco y con ella no sé. No es mi tipo.

-Es totalmente tu tipo- dijo James- es tú en versión femenina, solo que ella es más madura que tú.

-Bueno, bueno, no os preocupeis tanto por mi vida amorosa, que no me importa ni a mi. Aquí el importante es mi amigo Lunático. ¿Cuando le vas a decir a Eve que andas tonto por ella?

-Nunca. Ni loco, vamos. Con la de tios que tiene detrás, va a querer a un pringado, y encima licántropo. Olvídalo.

-Eres tonto Lunático- dijo James, que se estaba quedando dormido- Podrías por lo menos dirigirle la palabra antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Sirius cambió de tema y comenzaron a hablar de Quidditch hasta que se hizo el silencio y todos se quedaron pensativos hasta que fueron poco a poco quedándose dormidos.

٭


	6. Red Rain

**Capítulo 6**

Sophie esperaba a Sirius donde habían quedado y ya habían pasado 15 minutos de las 7 cuando le vió paseando por la orilla del lago con unos compañeros de 6º. Sophie dudó si ir hasta allí o no, pero al final se armó de valor y se acercó.

-¡Sophie!- dijo el chico al verla- perdona, se me fué la noción del tiempo. Ya habrá empezado el programa, ¿vamos debajo de ese árbol?.

Sophie asintió y se sintió un poco mejor al descubrir que al menos no se había olvidado de que habían quedado. La chica encendió la radio y los dos se tumbaron a cada lado. El programa duró una media hora y luego pusieron solo música.

-Ha estado bien eh- dijo Sophie- Me ha tenido gracia eso de que los muggles creyeran que Jimi Hendrix era como ellos. ¿Quien puede sacarle ese sonido a la guitarra sin ningún tipo de magia? Para los muggles debía ser impresionante.

Sirius se rió y los dos estuvieron un rato hablando bajo el árbol. De la música, del pasado, del futuro... y luego de amor, que para eso era primavera y ellos estaban en la peor edad.

-No sé- comentaba el chico- Yo no me veo en una relación, soy una persona muy independiente. Veo a todas estas parejas y no sé, me parece que no van a ser felices.- Sirius hizo un gesto señalando a su alrededor, plagado de parejas adolescentes disfrutando del principio de la primavera-Que están atados y eso es muy aburrido. Yo tuve una novia una vez y no me gustó nada, no podíamos hacer lo que queríamos. Por eso si me gusta alguna, pues un par de besos y a otra cosa. La verdad es que no creo mucho en el amor. En el amor como el de esas parejas, digo.

Sophie se quedó un poco sorprendida con las palabras del chico, y un poco herida también... adiós posibilidades.

-Ya, te entiendo- dijo la chica intentando ocultar sus pensamientos- A mi me pasa lo mismo, me gusta ser independiente, y supongo que con alguien al lado es más complicado. Es más fácil tener amigos y ya está.- Él chico asintió mirando a su alrededor dándole la razón a Sophie. Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirando cómo el calamar gigante chapoteaba en el lago.

ש


	7. Alphabet Pony

**Capítulo 7**

Lily, Eve, Alice y Marianne salieron de la clase de Pociones y se dirigieron a los jardines a respirar algo de aire fresco después de dos horas en las mazmorras. Se juntaron con Frank y con su amigo Eric y se sentaron en la hierba, no muy lejos de Sirius y Sophie, que escuchaban la radio tranquilamente. Pasaron por allí James y Lupin y les saludaron.

-¿Has entregado ya el trabajo de Transformaciones, Lily?- Le dijo James a la pelirroja

-Si, la semana que viene los devuelven corregidos ¿no? A ver qué tal salieron.

James y Lupin se sentaron entonces con ellos y se pusieron a charlar sobre las clases.

_-Criaturas mágicas de la noche, _me encanta ese libro- le dijo Eve a Lupin señalando uno de los libros que este llevaba- Me encanta leer sobre vampiros y licántropos, ¿no son alucinantes? Mi hermana mayor alucina cuando le cuento que existen de verdad, es una pena que ella no sea maga.

-¿Te gustan los licántropos?- preguntó Lupin extrañado.

-Me parecen fascinantes- dijo la chica sonriendo.

Entonces Lupin sacó otro de los libros que llevaba que trataba exclusivamente de hombres lobo y estuvieron un buen rato hablando del tema.

Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, todo el mundo fue entrando poco a poco en el castillo y Sirius y Sophie se juntaron con el grupo. Esta última y Lily quedaron detrás del todo y Sophie le contó a Lily lo que había hablado con el chico.

-¿Que no cree en el amor? Es la tontería más grande que he oido en mi vida- sentenció la pelirroja- Lo que pasa es que es raro. Podrías haberte fijado en otro menos complicado, mujer.

-Lo sé. Me los busco raros.

-Bueno. Yo no lo daría por perdido. Lo daría por difícil.

Sophie se rió y las dos se sentaron a la mesa con el resto de Griffindor, echándose miradas entre ellas al ver que Eve y Lupin continuaban con su conversación y se sonreian todo el rato.

**Δ**


	8. Apple Blossom

**Capítulo 8**

Cada vez tenían las fechas de los exámenes finales más cerca, y se notaba en que los estudiantes cada vez llevaban más libros y papeles de un lado a otro. Lily Evans trataba de desenmarañar un lio de papeles en la puerta de las mazmorras, donde tendrían clase unos minutos después. Estaba sola en el pasillo y le entró un escalofrío. Las mazmorras eran una parte del castillo húmeda y oscura y todo el mundo intentaba pasar por allí lo menos posible. Lily miró a su alrededor. Con el eco que había no paraban de sonar ruidos extraños. Cuando volvió a sus papeles, notó una presencia pasando por detrás de ella y se giró. James Potter estaba justo a su espalda. Lily ahogó un grito.

-¿Estás loco?- chilló la chica con una voz muy aguda y llevándose la mano al pecho.

-Lo siento Evans- dijo el chico divertido- hemos venido por ese pasadizo para llegar antes y estás justo en medio de la salida- Salieron entonces de detrás de un cuadro Sirius, Remus y Peter.

-Podríais haber hecho ruido por lo menos- dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, la verdad es que con susto es más divertido- se burló James.

-Qué bruto eres, Cornamenta- dijo Sirius mirando divertido a James.

Comenzaron entonces a salir alumnos del aula de Pociones y a llegar el resto de compañeros de los protagonistas. Entre todo el barullo James puso la mano en el hombro de Lily para llamar su atención.

-Tengo que hablar contigo después.

Lily le hizo una señal con el pulgar hacia arriba y entró con sus compañeras en clase.

Al salir, Eve se acercó a Remus revoloteando a su alrededor y gastandole bromas que le hacían ponerse rojo.

-Vaya cara tienes, Lupin.- le dijo Eve al chico preocupada al ver que estaba más huraño que de costumbre- ¿Te encuentras bien?.

-¿Qué?- dijo él despistado- Si, si, estoy bien.- Le lanzó una mirada a Lily, quien conocía su secreto y ayudaba a los chicos a pasar desapercibidos al transportar a Remus hasta el sauce boxeador una vez al mes. Esa noche había luna llena.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo o algo?- dijo Eve suspicaz al ver la mirada que se lanzaban su amiga y el chico.

-No, no, que va- dijo el sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja- Oye Lily, tenía de comentarte una cosa...

-Adiós...- dijo Eve mientras el chico se alejaba con su amiga sin que este la oyera despedirse.

Alice y Sophie habían visto lo que había pasado y se acercaron a su amiga. Eve parecía realmente enfadada. Cuando estaba asi se podía ver perfectamente en su cara y además no decía nada. Y pobre del que se le ocurriera decirle nada.

**ೄ**


	9. Black Ballon

**Capítulo 9**

El ambiente fue realmente tenso aquella tarde. Eve no abría la boca y Lily se sentía culpable.

-Eve- dijo Lily cuando se quedaron solas en la sala común- lo siento.

-¿Qué sientes?- dijo Eve haciéndo como si no fuera con ella.

-No sé, lo que te haya hecho- Lily fue subiendo el tono- porque desde esta mañana estás que no se te puede decir nada.

-Pues no sé, piensa un poco. ¿Estás haciendo algo que me pueda molestar?

-Yo pienso que no, pero quién sabe. Me gustaría que me lo dijeras porque de verdad me gustaría arreglarlo- Lily se cruzó de brazos malhumorada.

-¿Te gusta Lupin?- inquirió su amiga con mirada suspicaz.

A Lily le pilló la pregunta totalmente por sorpresa.

-¡No!- la pelirroja gritó- ¡Claro que no! Solo somos amigos, eso ya lo sabes. ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Hoy ha estado muy raro conmigo y nada más salir de clase se ha ido a hablar contigo dejándome colgada en medio del pasillo- dijo Eve algo apesadumbrada y la tension que tenía bajó un poco.

-Solo quería comentarme una cosa sobre un libro que necesitaba un poco urgente- se inventó Lily. No podía contarle a su amiga que en realidad aquella noche tendría que ayudar a los merodeadores a salir del castillo sin ser vistos.- Asi que Lupin ¿eh?

Eve sonrió pícara.

-Me gusta... A lo mejor le pido que vaya conmigo al baile de fin de curso, porque me parece que él no se va a atrever...-Eve bajó entonces sus ojos castaños hacia el suelo- Pero no sé si yo le gusto, a veces es un poco raro. Es el primero con el que no lo tengo nada claro.

Lily sonrió. Entraron entonces unos cuantos estudiantes de varios cursos y detrás iba James con el uniforme de Quidditch manchado de barro. Las chicas le miraron sonriendo.

-¿Con quién te has peleado, Potter?- se burló Eve.

-Con ese idota de Liam Baker de Ravenclaw- gruñó James parándose delante de ellas. Las chicas fruncieron el ceño.

-Te lo preguntaba en broma- dijo Eve cruzando los brazos.

-¿Te has pegado con el?- preguntó Lily preocupada. Todos conocian la rivalidad de los dos chicos. Liam Baker también había estado algo encaprichado con Lily y eso a James no le sentaba muy bien. Le había oido decir cosas bastante fuertes sobre Lily en la salida de los vestuarios y no había dudado en ir a por él. Pero eso no se lo contó a Lily.

-Si, es imbécil. Se le va la fuerza por la boca y dice cosas que no tiene que decir...- James arrastró los pies hasta la escalera y se despidió de las chicas con un gesto de su mano. Las dos amigas se miraron extrañadas.


	10. The Crimson King

**Capítulo 10**

Esa noche, como era costumbre en todas las de luna llena, le tocaba a Lily hacer la guardia por ser prefecta de Griffindor. El director había arreglado con ella que asi fuera, pues ya conocía el secreto de los chicos y podría ayudar a guardarlo. El plan normalmente era llevar a Remus antes de que anocheciera hasta el sauce boxeador sin ser vistos, cuando todos los estudiantes estaban ya cenando o en sus salas comunes. Entonces Remus se quedaba allí durante su transformación, ya que prefería estar sólo. Entonces sus amigos volvían a la sala común y, una vez dormidos todos los estudiantes, bajaban con la capa de invisibilidad hasta el sauce boxeador, donde se transformaban en sus respectivos animales para estar con su amigo y poder controlarlo. Lily se encargaba sencillamente de dejarlos pasar y de entretener a cualquier persona que se encontrase en su camino durante el trayecto.

Aquella noche no iba a ser menos. Lily se despidió de sus amigas, que se fueron a dormir, y se puso en la puerta de la sala común para esperar a Sirius, James y Peter. James bajó primero con la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador mientras los otros dos acababan de vestirse.

-Hola Lily- sonrió el chico con cara de cansado.

Lily le sonrió de vuelta. El chico se puso a escudriñar el mapa para ver qué camino debían seguir y la chica se quedó mirándole. Era muy atractivo. Tenía el cabello negro azabache y en melena, de esas melenas perfectamente desordenadas. Tenía los ojos grandes y de color avellana y las facciones de su cara estaban más marcadas que el año anterior, haciéndole parecer menos niño y más hombre. Lily se fijó entonces en sus hombros y sus brazos. Tampoco eran de niño. De todo el ejercicio que hacía con el quidditch, había pasado de estar flaco a estar fuerte. Le sacaba un poco más de una cabeza a Lily. Estaba muy cerca de él y de repente sintió ganas de que la abrazara para sentirse protegida. Al darse cuenta de cómo le miraba y de las tonterías en las que estaba pensando, miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación y se puso roja. El chico miraba al mapa y la miraba a ella de reojo.

-Oye Lily, ¿vas a ir con alguien al baile de fin de curso?- dijo el chico sin quitar la vista del mapa.

Lily sintió como todo el calor de su cuerpo se concentraba exclusivamente en sus mejillas.

-Pues no, no lo tenía pensado, la verdad...- se oyeron unos ruidos en la escalera.

-Pues... - James levantó la mirada, pero no pudo acabar la frase porque justo llegaron Sirius y Peter, que comenzaron enseguida a planear el mejor camino para bajar del castillo. Los chicos se pusieron la capa de invisibilidad e hicieron su camino sin que hiciera falta mucha ayuda de Lily. La chica se despidió en voz baja de ellos en la puerta principal y volvió a donde se tenía que encontrar con el prefecto de Hufflepuff para hacer el cambio de guardia.

Al llegar a su habitación, todas sus amigas estaban dormidas profundamente. Lily se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama dando un gran suspiro.

-Madre mía...

**ಇ**


	11. Zig Zag Wanderer

**Capítulo 11**

Sophie se levantó más temprano de lo normal para ir a la lechucería a mandar una carta. Miró por la ventana y mientras se vestía se imagino como respondería a Sirius en determinadas situaciones. Solía hacerlo muchas veces porque cuando hablaba con él se quedaba como bloqueada a veces, y no respondía lo que según ella tendría que haber respondido. Cogió su carta y se puso en camino. Durante todo el trayecto iba pensando en sus situaciones imaginarias y disfrutando del paisaje. A pesar de ser muy temprano hacía bastante calor y era un paseo agradable. Sophie subió distraida las escaleras de la lechucería y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vió fue a Sirius Black de pie frente a ella.

-¡Sophie! Vaya susto.

-¡Hola! Perdona, no imaginé que habría alguien aquí a estas horas.

Sirius sonrió y se quedó mirandola mientras ella cogía su lechuza y enviaba la carta.

-Es la mejor hora para venir aquí, no hay nadie y da gusto pasear por los jardines- dijo Sophie sonriendo.

-Cierto... es muy agradable.

Los dos fueron andando lentamente hacia el castillo en un silencio cada vez más incómodo.

-¿Qué tal llevas los exámenes?- dijo Sophie para romper el silencio. El chico parecía cansado y tardó un poco más de lo normal en responder.

-Bien...bien.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella preocupada. Se paró para que el chico respondiera, ya que se había quedado en silencio.

-Gracias por preocuparte- dijo el parándose y sonriendo- estoy bien.

-Bueno, si necesitas algo ya sabes donde estoy. Si necesitas hablar y eso...

Sirius se sentó en el mismo sitio donde se encontraban, frente al lago. Ella se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas y, después de pensarselo un poco, le puso una mano en el hombro. Se le veía bastante triste. El chico miraba hacia el lago, pero se notaba que sus pensamientos estaban bastante lejos de alli. Entonces miró a Sophie, que tenía sus ojos verdes un poco más abiertos de lo normal y le miraba atentamente.

-Es mi familia... - dijo Sirius finalmente.-No tengo nada que ver con ellos. Todos han sido y son miembros de Slytherin, y tienen unas ideas y una forma de vida muy distinta a la mia. Mi madre me desprecia y nunca he tenido una conversacion decente con mi padre. Ayer me encontré con mi hermano por el pasillo del segundo piso. Sé que el me quiere, pero le tira mucho más el orgullo de la sangre Black y el tener a mis padres de su lado. Me dió un anillo de la familia que me corresponde a mi pero se lo dieron a él. Es el mejor gesto que mi hermano ha tenido conmigo en años, y, aunque por un lado me repugna tener un símbolo de esa familia, por otro lado... siempre he deseado haber tenido una vida familiar normal y unos padres que estuvieran orgullosos de mi.- Sirius bajó la cabeza y se pasó las manos por el pelo.- Perdóname..

-No, por favor- Sophie se sintió mal por el chico- perdóname tu a mi por no poder ayudarte. Siento mucho que estés asi. Si quieres que te deje solo o algo...

-No, me gusta estar contigo- Sirius sonrió a la chica- tu y yo somos muy parecidos y me da la sensacion de que nos entendemos perfectamente.-los dos que quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos- Bueno, voy a dejar de molestarte con mis paranoias- entonces el chico se levantó y le tendió una mano a Sophie- Vamonos a desayunar.

Sophie se agarró de su mano y él la levantó. Las palabras del chico la habían dejado sorprendida. Se sentía muy mal por verle triste, pero le encantaba tener esa confianza con él. Se fueron los dos paseando y charlando tranquilamente hacia el Gran Comedor a desayunar.

**ಚ**


	12. Free Bird

**Capítulo 12**

Lily les había comentado a las demás chicas que James le había preguntado si iba a ir con alguien al baile. La verdad es que la pelirroja estaba un poco atontada aquellos dias entre tantos exámenes y luego la casi-peritición del chico para ir la fiesta juntos. Como no sabía qué contestarle, ni si quería ir con el o no, le estuvo rehuyendo todos esos días, o por lo menos intentando que no se quedaran a solas.

Pero no puedes evitar a una persona que quiere hablar contigo durante mucho tiempo, sobre todo si vives en el mismo sitio. Por eso, al salir de clase de Historia de la Magia, James le dijo a Lily entre todo el barullo de alumnos si podían quedar aquella tarde cuando él saliera de los entrenamientos de quidditch porque tenía que decirle algo. Lily le respondió nerviosa que si y el chico se perdió entre la marea de estudiantes.

-Le vas a decir que sí... ¿No?- Alice no podía evitar sentirse entusiasmada con la posible cita de Lily.

-No lo sé...

Las dos chicas caminaban por el pasillo ya vacío.

-¿Cómo no lo sabes? Le gustas, te gusta, te lo va a pedir, todo va a ser romántico y maravilloso...- Alice sonreia atontada.

-Es Potter. En muy poco tiempo nos hemos hecho hasta amigos. Es todo muy raro, y además los examenes se nos van a caer encima enseguida y yo no tengo cabeza para esto...

-¡Lily!- Liam Baker de Ravenclaw alcanzó a las chicas- oye, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

-Si, he quedado con Potter- se le escapó a Lily, que iba distraida. Alice negó con la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Con Potter? No sabía que te llevaras tan bien con él como para quedar- Liam trataba de ser amable, pero se notaba algo de rabia en como arrastraba las palabras.

-No nos llevamos tan bien, pero me quiere decir algo- Alice puso los ojos en blanco al oir esto. Lily puso cara de no entender nada.

-¿Y crees que tendrías un hueco para mi?- el chico le puso el brazo por encima de los hombros- yo tambien tengo algo que comentarte.

-Vale, nos vemos antes del entrenamiento de quidditch, si quieres.

-Perfecto, te busco despues de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y hablamos.

El chico se despidió y Alice le lanzó a Lily una mirada en forma de regañina.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que qué?- Alice puso los brazos en jarra- Es Liam Baker. Sabes lo que quiere.

-Yo qué se... solo queria ser amable.

-A veces es peor ser amable.

**ೠ**


	13. Hush

**Capítulo 13**

Eve mientras tanto había estado esperando a que sus amigas salieran de sus clases en los jardines, ya que ella tenía la hora libre. Había un puente por el cual le gustaba pasar que llevaba a una pequeña placita escondida cubierta de enredaderas en la que casi nunca había nadie, y decidió ir a probar suerte. Según se fue acercando le pareció que no había nadie, pero nada más entrar encontró a un chico con un libro enorme entre las manos que estaba sentado en un rincón apartado. Remus Lupin levantó la mirada y entonces sonrió.

-Me has robado mi escondite- dijo Eve haciéndose la ofendida.

-¿Crees que lo podrías compartir conmigo?

Eve sonrió. Se acercó al chico hasta que estuvo a su lado y se sentó en el suelo con él.

-¿Qué lees?

-Un libro sobre plantas mágicas. Hay algunas que no podrías ni imaginar- respondió Lupin, como si el libro fuera más interesante que la persona que tenía al lado.

Eve le ayudó a sujetar el libro y se puso a echarle un vistazo con el. Al poco tiempo se dió cuenta de que el chico la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. Entonces se quedó mirandole directamente hasta que él levantó la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado.

Pero ella no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirandole a los ojos fijamente. Entonces el sonrió y bajó la mirada pero Eve le cojió por la barbilla y subió su cabeza. "Allá vamos" pensó la chica.

-Tienes los ojos de color miel.

-Si... ni que no hubieras visto nunca unos ojos- Lupin sentía como si le fuera a estallar la cabeza.

-Como los tuyos no- dijo Eve casi susurrando.

Entonces la chica se armó de valor (porque hasta para los más extrovertidos estas cosas son dificiles), le puso la mano en la mejilla al chico y se acercó a el lentamente. Lupin tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido, no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Entonces pasó su mano por el largo cabello negro de ella, y descubrió que era tan suave como el había imaginado. Los dos cerraron los ojos y juntaron los labios. Solo durante unos instantes y al separarse se miraron a los ojos. A Remus no le cabía la sonrisa en la cara. Tanta era la alegría que se le olvidó toda su vergüenza, sus complejos y sus temores. Pasó su brazo por la cintura de Eve y volvió a besarla, y para ellos el tiempo dejó de existir en ese mismo instante.


	14. Suspicious Minds

**Capítulo 14**

Alice, Sophie, Lily y Marianne no encontraron a Eve por ningun lado, asi que fueron directamente al gran comedor a la hora del almuerzo. Al llegar a la mesa de Griffindor se dieron cuenta de que tampoco estaba alli, y eso era raro. Aun asi, empezaron a comer y a charlar tranquilamente. Al poco rato, Lily distinguió a Eve entre toda la gente que entraba y salía del comedor y se lo dijo a las demás. Le hizo una señal para que se acercara y entonces vieron a Lupin, que iba de su mano. Todas abrieron los ojos como platos y Alice soltó un gritito de alegria.

-¡Noooooooo!- dijo la chica cuando la pareja se acercó a la mesa- ¡no me digas! No me dejeis hacerme ilusiones. ¡Qué alegría!

Todas les felicitaron completamente felices.

-Ha sido culpa suya- dijo Remus mirando a Eve, que le dió un codazo suave.

Los merodeadores se acercaron y enseguida les felicitaron.

-¡Por fin!- dijo James entre risas– Lunático no paraba de dar la lata.

-Si, bueno, seguro que no es el único- Le dijo Eve con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sirius le dió un cozado a James riéndose.

Durante la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Lily no se podía concentrar. No paraba de echarle miradas a James, al que alguna vez pillaba mirando también.

-Dile que sí- le susurró Sophie, que se sentaba a su lado- Asi Sirius se verá solo y aquí le esperaré yo con los brazos abiertos- Lily intentó ahogar la risa.

-Fuera de bromas Sophie... creo que le voy a decir que sí. No pierdo nada. Y además me apetece.

Sophie le lanzó a su amiga una gran sonrisa.

Al salir de clase Liam Baker estaba esperando a Lily en la puerta. James fue de los primeros en salir y esperó a Lily fuera para recordarle que habían quedado. Se quedó mirando a Liam extrañado y este le devolvió un gesto de cabeza que pretendía ser un saludo, pero pareció mas una amenaza. Entonces Lily salió de clase y Liam la paró.

-Lily, que guapa estás hoy.

-No seas baboso, Baker- James se acercó enfurecido. Entonces se giró hacia Lily- Nos vemos a eso de las siete al salir del entrenamiento. ¿Quieres que te espante a este pesado?

-En realidad he quedado con ella, gafitas. Espero que no te importe, aunque en realidad lo prefiero.

James no podía estar más enfadado.

-Muy pesado te habrás tenido que poner para que te dé algo de su tiempo, canijo.

Lily entonces vió que James se le echaba encima al de Ravenclaw. En realidad sí que era algo más grande que Liam.

-¡Parad ya! James, nos veremos después y ya me cuentas todo lo que me tienes que decir ¿vale? Te iré a buscar al campo de Quidditch.

-Está bien. Nos vemos- respondió el chico de cabello azabache lanzándole una mirada amenazadora a Liam y continuando por otro pasillo.

Liam llevó a Lily a una especie de riachuelo que había al lado de la cabaña de Hagrid, sin llegar a entrar en el bosque prohibido. A Lily le pareció un sitio precioso y Liam se portó genial con ella. Charlaron sobre su futuro y los exámenes, y sobre el baile del que todos hablaban ultimamente.

-No quedan ni tres meses, que rápido pasa el tiempo- dijo Lily pasando la mano por la hierba.

-En realidad Lily te he traido aquí para hablar sobre eso precisamente.- Entonces Lily se dió cuenta de por qué su amiga Alice le recomendó no quedar con Liam- Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

Lily entonces sintió como si el sentimiento de culpa fuera algun tipo de ser que se aloja en tu estómago y da vueltas solo por molestar. Se sentía fatal por tener que decirle que no a Liam, pero prefería ir con James.

-Lo siento Liam, de verdad... pero creo que voy a ir con James.

-¿Con Potter?- parecía que los ojos se iban a salir de sus órbitas- ¿y cómo es eso de que crees?

-Bueno... vale, aun no me lo ha pedido... lo siento.- Lily se sentía algo tonta. Había dado por hecho que James se lo iba a pedir, y a lo mejor no iba a ser asi.- Vamos a hablar de eso esta tarde.

Liam se levantó algo brusco y miró a la pelirroja. Entonces la ayudó a levantarse y se pusieron en camino hacia el campo de quidditch en silencio.

-¿Y crees que podría tener alguna posibilidad?- dijo Liam con las manos en los bolsillos quedándose parado.

-No lo sé...

Estaban ahora el uno frente al otro. Entonces Liam vió por encima del hombro de Lily a James salir del campo de quidditch a lo lejos por la puerta que daba a donde ellos estaban y se le ocurrió algo. Cogió a Lily por las mejillas y la besó suavemente en los labios. A Lily esto la pilló por sorpresa, tanto que no hizo nada por separarse, solamente puso sus manos en los brazos del chico y entonces fue cuando reaccionó y se separó de el poco a poco.

Y esa fue la primera imagen que vió James al salir del campo de quidditch con sus compañeros, que soltaron algunos silbidos. James se metió rapidamente en el estadio y se fue a los vestuarios a echarse agua en la cara. Asi que eso era todo. Él creía que ella ya sabía a lo que iba, y no se le ocurre otra cosa que besarse con Liam en el mismo sitio que había quedado con él. Qué imbecil se sentía, qué ridiculo... Decidió entonces salir por la puerta contraria a donde estaba ella e ir corriendo al castillo. No quería ni verla.

Lily le estuvo esperando durante mucho tiempo en la puerta, hasta que preguntó a un chico que se había quedado limpiando los vestuarios como castigo, y le dijo que Potter ya hacía tiempo que se había ido al castillo. Qué extraño.

Se sentía fatal por ese beso con Liam, y sobre todo por haberle tenido que decir que de verdad no quería nada con él... que en realidad creía estar enamorada de otra persona.


	15. Bold As Love

**Capítulo 15**

James estuvo rehuyendo a Lily durante semanas. Hacía como si no hubiera pasado nada, le dijo a Lily que lo único que quería decirle aquel día era que le prestase un libro que necesitaba, pero que ya lo tenía, asi que no hacía falta. Lily estaba bastante distraida. No se podía concentrar para estudiar, porque no hacía más que buscarle por si él se pasaba por la biblioteca. Pensaba que era una idiota por haber creído que le iba a pedir salir. Tampoco se llevaban tan bien. Se había hecho ilusiones y al final había quedado como una tonta.

Mientras tanto James estuvo pensando durante todo el tiempo que Liam y Lily estaban juntos. No les había vuelto a ver juntos más que una vez, y fue porque se cruzaron en un pasillo, pero imaginó que se verían en otro sitio. Quizás tenía que haber sido más rapido y haber hablado con Lily antes. Ahora ya no lo podía saber.

Sus amigos estaban extrañados. James no les había querido contar nada, sólo que había cambiado de opinión y punto. Se pasaba el dia de una clase a otra y luego estudiando, asi que casi no los veía. Y las amigas de Lily se llevaron un buen chasco con lo que había pasado. Estaban casi seguras de que habría pronto otra pareja, y al final nada. Sin embargo Lily no les había contado lo del beso con Liam. Se sentía fatal por el y prefirió no contarlo.

Un día, unas semanas semanas después de lo ocurrido, Sophie decidió sonsacarle información a Lily.

-Te veo muy triste y no nos quieres contar nada. Estamos aquí para ayudarte, y muchas veces hablar ayuda, te hace verlo todo de otra forma.

-Gracias Sophie- Lily sonrió. Se sentaron en las escaleras de la puerta principal, observando a todos los compañeros que miraban chapotear al calamar gigante con asombro. Lily suspiró- Tengo un lio en la cabeza tremendo con Potter. Y encima Liam...

-¿Qué pinta Liam en todo esto?- preguntó Sophie extrañada.

-No se lo he contado a nadie...- Lily miró a lo lejos- pero el otro día, antes de quedar con James, Liam me besó.

Sophie se quedó petrificada.

-Creo que ahi fue cuando me di cuenta de que me gusta James- Lily suspiró

-Madre mía. Vaya lio amiga. Y por lo que me cuentas, me parece que ya se lo que le pasa a tu Buscador.- Lily se giró para mirar a su amiga- Os vió seguro.

-¿Tu crees?- exclamó la pelirroja- Por eso no le vi salir con los demás jugadores. ¡Entonces si le gusto! ¿Y si no es asi y le doy igual?

-Lily-Sophie puso los ojos en blanco- por lo menos habla con el. Haz la prueba. Dile que no estás con nadie, asi sutilmente. A ver como reacciona.

-Va a pensar que me beso con cualquiera.

-Bueno... ¡haberse estado más rapido!- Lily se rió- Además luego le puedes contar lo de Liam. Que está muy pesado... que intentó besarte...

-¡Y lo hizo!- exclamó Lily- No sé... no se si hay confianza para tanto.

-Poco a poco. No te desanimes. Tu de momento habla con él, luego ya se verá.


	16. Try me

**Capítulo 16**

Sophie metió su radio y sus libros en la mochila. Se dirigía hacia la biblioteca con sus amigas cuando vió salir de esta a Sirius con Remus, que charlaban animadamente. Al ver a Eve, Remus se acercó a saludar.

-A estudiar, ¿no?- preguntó Lunático.

-Como locas, además. Y no tengo ninguna gana de meterme en la biblioteca- refunfuñó Sophie.

-Veniros con nosotros- dijo Sirius revolviéndose el pelo.- Nos vamos a estudiar fuera, que por lo menos disfrutamos de que hace buen tiempo. Estabamos intentando convencer a Cornamenta, pero no hay manera. Ultimamente pasa de nosotros del todo.

-Yo me voy con vosotros, por lo menos fuera tomo el aire mientras estudio.- dijo Sophie sonriente

-¡De eso nada!- Lily la regañó- Fuera te vas a distraer y no vas a estudiar nada.

Todos rieron cuando Sophie puso cara de buena.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras- Lily parecia una madre enfadada- Luego serás tú la que sufras las consecuencias.

Las demás prefirieron quedarse en la biblioteca y Sophie se fué con Sirius y Remus. Estuvieron charlando por el camino hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del castillo, donde había menos gente y se podía estudiar mejor. Se sentaron en la hierba y empezaron a sacar libros. Empezaron por lo más dificil de retener, Historia de la Magia. Después de aguantar media hora escasa de preguntas aburridas, y con algun chiste entremedias, Sophie decidió sacar la radio. Estuvieron charlando de todo un poco y Sophie intentó llegar al tema de Potter.

-Nunca le había visto tan estudioso. ¿Qué le pasa?-

-Quiere ser auror y lo tiene bien claro. Quiere las mejores notas. Cuando se pone, es una persona bastante perseverante- Sentenció Lupin

-Yo creo que está asi por otra cosa...- soltó Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa. Sophie le lanzó una mirada suspicaz-...mujeres.

Remus miró hacia otro lado haciéndo como si no supiera nada. Sophie miró a Sirius interesada.

-¿Mujeres?

-Si, lo liais todo. Hasta acabais con amistades- le espetó Sirius. Remus seguía callado observando la escena.

-Algunos hombres también lo lian todo. Mira por ejemplo a Liam. No deja de perseguir a Lily, y ella ya no sabe como decirle que no- dijo Sophie. "Ahi queda eso" pensó.

-¿Liam Baker? Pero ese es un pesado...- intervino Lupin- Creí que ya se lo había quitado de encima.

-Para nada. Es más, el otro día quedó con él porque quería hablar con ella y la besó asi sin más. Les vieron un montón de personas, _algunas incluso que no deberían haberlo visto_.- Sophie sonrió, recalcando esa ultima frase- Los hombres también lo liais todo.

Sirius y Remus se miraron el uno al otro. Entonces se dieron cuenta de todo. Sophie les miró sonriendo pícaramente al ver que habían cojido la indirecta.

-No todos somos asi de imbéciles- dijo Sirius quitándole madera al asunto y continuando con la conversación como quien no quiere la cosa. No quiso seguir hablando del tema por si acaso metían la pata. No podía decirle a la mejor amiga de Lily que a James le gustaba la pelirroja. Uno tiene que jugar bien sus cartas.

ᵹ


	17. Don't let me down

**Capítulo 17**

Mientras tanto, Lily se encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando con sus amigas. Sabía que James estaría por alli, asi que podría buscar una excusa y por lo menos charlar con el, aunque fuera cualquier tontería, pero que por lo menos se dirigieran la palabra e intentar comprobar si lo que Sophie suponía era verdad.

Lily se metía entre las estanterías lentamente buscando al chico. La biblioteca era inmensa. Había varias salas y tambien dos pisos, asi que buscar a alguien allí no era lo que se dice fácil. Entonces, en una de las salas pequeñitas encontró al chico de pelo azabache. Estaba absolutamente absorto en el libro que tenía delante. Lily lo miró de lejos. Reunió todo el valor que pudo y se acercó a el.

-Hola- le dijo en voy baja acercándose.

James tardó un poco el levantar la cabeza.

-Ah, hola- dijo mirándola lánguidamente. Enseguida volvió la cabeza hacia su libro.

Lily se quedó sin palabras. Se sentó enfrente del chico, que la miró de reojo. Cogió uno de sus libros y se puso a hacer como que estudiaba.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?- Le preguntó.

-Más o menos.

-Oye, no te felicité por tu cumpleaños... Sé que fue hace unas semanas, pero no he tenido ocasión.

James levantó la cabeza y sonrió a la chica.

-Gracias.- El chico estiró un poco los brazos y cerró el libro con aspecto cansado.

Lily no sabía que hacer para darle conversación.

-Y... ¿Como llevas lo del baile? ¿Tienes pareja, vas a ir solo...?- "oh, Dios... parezco absolutamente desesperada" pensó Lily nada más preguntar eso.

James se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta.

-No sé- respondió- No es obligatorio ir con pareja, asi que prefiero ir solo. Lo pasaré mejor.

Lily esperó a que el chico le preguntara lo mismo, pero no había manera.

-Ya, yo haré lo mismo...- dijo entonces. El chico la miró extrañado- Liam Baker me lo pidió, pero le dije que no. Se pone muy pesado y a veces se pasa un poco...- "¡Indirecta!"

A James se le iluminó la cara.

-Oye- dijo entonces- ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo este fin de semana a Hogsmeade? Vamos todos y asi celebramos mi cumpleaños, que parece que hace años que no salgo de esta biblioteca.

Lily sonrió al chico. Puede que las teorías de Sophie no fueran tan descabelladas.

೨


	18. Steady as She Goes

**Capítulo 18**

Eve se levantó aquel día de mal humor. Remus había vuelto a rehuirla el día anterior. Cambiaba completamente. No quería agobiarle, pero le gustaría que, si estuviera enfadado o triste,o algo así, se lo contase a ella por lo menos. Cuando fue a hablar con él en el Gran Comedor por la mañana, el chico no mostró ningún interés en ella y buscó una escusa para irse rápido.

-No sé por qué he dejado que lo de Eve haya llegado tan lejos.- Le dijo Remus a sus amigos entristecido cuando caminaban por un pasadizo secreto hasta su siguiente clase- No puedo aguantar más... necesito contarle lo que soy, pero no quiero que se asuste y se aleje de mi.

-Sé que esto es serio...-dijo Sirius- pero Lúnatico... suenas muy cursi.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vaya sensibilidad tienes, Canuto- señaló James- Yo no sé, Lunático. Si te sientes a gusto con ella a lo mejor deberías contárselo con un poco de tacto.

-Ya lo sé... me da miedo que lo descubra ella sola. Yo creo que ya sospecha algo. Pero contárselo puede que complique las cosas. Creo que me estoy mareando...

-¡Claro Lunático!- dijo Sirius sujetando a su amigo- Hoy hay luna llena y estás débil... y encima no comes nada y le das vueltas a la cabeza.

James le dió una rana de chocolate a su amigo y salieron del pasadizo para llegar a su aula.

Como todos los meses, esa noche, cuando estuvieron todos los alumnos cenaban o se encontraban ya en su sala común, los Merodeadores aprovecharon para sacar a Lupin del castillo y llevarlo hasta el sauce boxeador. Pero no contaban con las sospechas de Eve. La chica vió como los cuatro amigos se dirigían a los jardines y decidió seguirles desde lejos, escondiéndose donde podía. Llegaron a donde estaba el sauce boxeador, que no se veía desde muchos sitios del castillo, con lo cual, si uno no estaba relativamente cerca, no podria ver como los chicos entraban por el pasadizo. Inmovilizaron las ramas del árbol y entraron por el túnel, bajo la mirada asombrada de Eve. La chica no supo que hacer. A lo mejor era sencillamente un pasadizo para entrar al castillo, pero sería raro salir a los jardines para luego entrar. Mientras se pensaba si seguir a los chicos o si volverse al castillo, vió cómo volvían a salir del sauce, pero esta vez sin Remus. Cuándo los chicos ya no podían verla, inmovilizó las ramas del árbol como habían hecho los otros minutos antes y entró por el pasadizo. En seguida se hizo la oscuridad, así que usó el hechizo Lumos para alumbrar el camino. Se oían lamentos a lo lejos. Poco a poco parecía que volvía a haber luz. Ya se había hecho de noche, pero la luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo e iluminaba la destartalada habitación a la que daba el pasadizo. Eve vió algo moverse y se escondió detrás de un sillón lleno de arañazos. Parecía como si algún tipo de bestia habitara aquel cuarto, lleno de cuadros y muebles destrozados y revueltos. Entonces la chica vió un bulto oscuro que se movía en la esquina más lejana de la habitación. El bulto comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse. Una de esas veces aquella figura se acercó al rayo de luna que entraba por el gran ventanal de la habitación y Eve vió lo que estaba temiendo: era Remus.

El chico se contorsionaba y chillaba de dolor mientras sus extremidades se convertían en garras y su columna se estiraba para después encorvarse. Poco a poco, unos afilados y amenazadores colmillos aparecieron en su boca y su cuerpo se cubrió de pelo. El miedo paralizó a la chica de Griffindor. Había leido mucho sobre licántropos, si la veía o la olía, podía darse por muerta, porque aquel ya no era Remus Lupin.

La chica se fué echando hacia atrás poco a poco. De la tensión y el miedo podía oir perfectamente el latido de su corazón, casi como si lo que latiera fueran sus propios tímpanos. Entonces dió con el pie a un pequeño candelabro que había en el suelo y el hombre lobo la vió. Eve lo miró a los ojos y no pudo ver más que a Lupin. Eran sus ojos de color miel, y podía jurar que parecía asustado, o quizás triste de que ella viera cómo se transformaba... y de que le tuviera miedo. Se acercó poco a poco a ella, notando como su parte humana desaparecía poco a poco, para dar paso a su instinto animal. La chica salió corriendo por el pasadizo y no giró la vista atrás en ningun momento. Oyó como el lobo aullaba y la perseguía. Notaba en el suelo al vibración que provocaba aquel ser al perseguirla. Afortunadamente, el lobo no cabía por aquel pasadizo y ella pudo escapar ilesa. Tenía tanto miedo que recorrió todo el camino hasta la sala común de Griffindor sin dejar de correr, chocándose con todas las personas que encontraba a su paso.

Cuando llegó a Griffindor, la sala común estaba vacía, a excepción de Lily, que esperaba para hacer su guardia.

-¡Eve!- dijo la pelirroja levantándose preocupada- ¿Dónde estabas? Ya habíamos subido todos, creiamos que seguirías en el Gran Comedor.

-Le he visto...- Eve tenía respiraba entrecortadamente. Tenía los ojos como platos y le sudaban las manos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Lily frunció el ceño y se acercó a su amiga. En ese momento bajaron Peter, Sirius y James charlando animadamente con todo lo que necesitaban para aquella noche. Eve se acercó a ellos rápidamente.

-¡Lo he visto!- chilló echándose el pelo hacía atrás sin dejar de moverse de un lado para otro nerviosa. Los tres chicos miraron a Eve como si estuviera loca- Es un... Remus es un... ¡Es un licántropo!

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos asustados.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó James alarmado- ¿No habrás bajado a...?

-¡Ha estado a punto de matarme!

-Baja la voz Eve- dijo Lily acercándose a la chica- Es mejor que no se entere todo Griffindor.

-¿Cómo?- Eve apartó el brazo bruscamente cuando su amiga le tocó el codo suavemente para tranquilizarla.-¿Tú también lo sabías?.

Lily bajó la cabeza y miró a su amiga sintiéndose realmente culpable.

-No me lo puedo creer...- se giró hacia los merodeadores.- No me lo puedo creer.

-Eve... entiéndelo...- Lily seguía a su amiga, que se iba con la misma cara de sorpresa a la habitación de las chicas.

-Lily, haz lo que tienes que hacer y a mi déjame en paz. Quiero dormir y olvidarme de esto, asi que no me persigas- dijo Eve con una voz monótona y desapareció por las escaleras.

Los cuatro que se encontraban en la sala se miraron preocupados. Había pasado lo que Remus tanto temía.

Eve pasó varios días sin hablar ni a Lily ni a Remus. Este último había intentado hablar con ella varias veces, pero no quiso saber nada de él. Lupin estaba seguro de que asi era mejor. Aunque estuvieran sin hablarse, al menos ella no correría peligro. Estaba harto de su condición. Había sido siempre un solitario, hasta que conoció a sus amigos, que estuvieron dispuestos ha hacer lo que fuera (incluso cosas ilegales) con tal de estar con él y acompañarle en sus peores momentos. Aun así, a el no le gustaba acercarse mucho a otras personas, porque enseguida se extrañarian por sus cambios de humor y sus desapariciones y pronto descubrirían que era licántropo. Pero con Eve se había pasado. Sabía que se la estaba jugando y no le importó. ¡Podía haberla matado! No se lo podía perdonar, se sentía horrible. Se sentía como si no se mereciera la amistad ni el cariño de nadie.

Eve estuvo unos días bastante huraña. No podía dejar de pensar en aquella noche, pero no tenía valor para hablar con Remus. Y Lily... ¿Por qué tenía que saber la pelirroja que su novio era un licántropo y ella no? Le molestaba pensar que había más confianza entre el chico y su amiga que entre ellos dos.

Una noche, Eve notó como Lily se levantaba de madrugada y bajaba a la sala común. Le pasaba de vez en cuando, pero solía preguntar en voz baja por si había alguien que tampoco pudiera dormir y asi charlaban un rato. Pero esta vez no lo hizo. Eve dudó si bajar o no, pero al cabo de un rato decidió ir. Encontró a la pelirroja en la penumbra sentada en el sofá, sencillamente pensando.

-Hola- le dijo a su amiga tímidamente.

Lily miró hacia las escaleras y sonrió medio dormida. Entonces Eve se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Se quedaron un rato en silencio.

-¿Por qué te lo contó justamente a ti?- rompió Eve el silencio y Lily le dedicó una mirada serena.

-No me lo contó. Lo descubrí como tú- Eve miró a su amiga indicando que continuara. Se sentía totalmente aliviada.- Ya sabes lo cruzados que tenía yo a James y a Sirius hasta el año pasado casi. Un día, a finales de 5º les ví salir del castillo a unas horas que no eran muy decente, y yo, que era una metomentodo, les seguí hasta el sauce boxeador y después hasta la casa de los gritos. Debía ser madrugada. La verdad es que lo hicieron fatal para salir aquella noche, les podría haber visto cualquiera. El caso es que lo vi todo. Ví como Remus se convertía en lobo y cómo los demas se convertían cada uno en un animal- Eve se sorprendió- Si, son todos animagos. La verdad es que ocultarte eso ya es tontería. Fue horrible porque Remus me olió y James me tuvo que sacar de alli corriendo mientras los otros dos sujetaban a Lupin. Aquella vez fue James él que me echó la bronca, y no yo a él. Dumbledore decidió que cómo yo sabía lo de Lupin, yo tendría que ayudarles a salir del castillo.

Eve bajó la cabeza y pidió perdón a su amiga.

-No tenía que haberme enfadado contigo. Es una situación muy extraña y no sé como abordarla. No sé lo que siento por él, no sé qué es lo que me molesta en realidad, que sea licántropo, que no me lo dijera, que estuviera a punto de matarme o si en realidad no me molesta nada.

Las dos amigas decidieron subir a la habitación y descansar. Se había hecho muy tarde.

-Así que James te salvó ¿eh?- dijo Eve en voz baja antes de entrar a la habitación. Lily le dió un pequeño empujoncito para que entrara en la habitación y las dos se fueron a dormir finalmente.


	19. I Cut Like a Buffalo

Gracias a los que estáis leyendo mi fic, espero que os esté gustando. Sólo una pequeña advertencia antes de que continueis: se pone cursi. Se pone cursi y eso que yo no soy así normalmente, pero es lo que ha salido y hay gente que se empalaga. No es para tanto, pero yo por si acaso aviso, al menos para dejar claro que me he dado cuenta. Pasadlo bien.

**Capítulo 19**

Aquella mañana de domingo, todos los alumnos con permiso podían coger el tren para ir hasta Hogsmeade y pasar allí el día. Era una buena manera para todos de descansar del ajetreo de estudios, además de poder salir del castillo e incluso hacerse con material de estudio... o con golosinas, que tampoco estaba mal.

Lily había hablado con sus amigas para ir con los merodeadores a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla al pub de las Tres Escobas. Todas estaban de acuerdo, pero Eve no tenía muchas ganas. Según ella no se iba a sentir muy cómoda. Al final, a pesar de que las demás insistieron, Eve decidió quedarse en el castillo y estudiar, aprovechando que habría muy poca gente. Los demás se fueron sin ella, aunque no se sintieron muy bien dejándola alli.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con Remus exáctamente?- preguntó Sophie en el tren. Nadie se explicaba muy bien por qué estaban así.

-Yo creo que debe ser un malentendido- dijo Lily haciendo como si no supiera nada.

-Yo pienso lo mismo- dijo Alice, que estaba abrazada a Frank- Los dos son demasiado buenos como para hacerse daño el uno al otro.

Sophie, Alice, Lily y Frank llegaron a las Tres Escobas. Al fondo del abarrotado pub, un chico de pelo negro les hizo una señal para que se acercasen. Al llegar hasta la mesa donde estaban sentados, sólo vieron a Sirius, Peter y James allí.

-¿Y Remus?-inquirió Lily.

-Dijo que estaba cansado y que prefería quedarse en el colegio e intentar estudiar- contestó Sirius. Todos se quedaron con cara de circunstancia. Lily lanzó a James una mirada de preocupación.-Eve ha hecho lo mismo ¿verdad?- todos asintieron.

-Seguro que cuando volvamos han solucionado lo suyo- sentenció Sophie, después de pedir una cerveza de mantequilla.

Pasaron la mañana entre risas, aunque seguían preocupados por los amigos que habían decidido quedarse en el castillo. Al final Alice y Frank se fueron a dar una vuelta.

-Ha sido un placer estar con vosotros- dijo Frank exagerando las maneras educadas- pero me retiro ha dar una vuelta con mi chica, si no os importa.

Peter aprovechó el momento para ir al baño y Lily y James fueron a la barra a pedir más bebida, dejando a Sophie y Sirius en la mesa.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Sophie de manera cómplice a Sirius rompiendo el silencio entre los dos. El chico recordó todo lo que le había contado a Sophie acerca de su familia.

-Estoy genial-dijo de manera despreocupada- Lo del otro día fue un momento de debilidad, pero es una situación que no puedo remediar, y si no tiene solución, no es un problema, ¿no?- el chico lanzó la típica sonrisa encantadora Black. Tenía a unas cuantas chicas más detrás de él a parte de Sophie, y precisamente su sonrisa y su forma despreocupada de ir por la vida tenían gran parte de culpa.

-Me alegro- Sophie le sonrió y preguntó valientemente- ¿Qué vais a hacer después? Podíamos ir a Honeydukes o dar un paseo...- Sirius sonrió algo pícaramente. Comenzaba a darse cuenta del interés de la chica.

Mientras tanto, Lily y James intentaban encontrar un sitio en la barra para pedir algo que tomar. James vió entonces un pequeño claro entre la gente y tiró suavemente de la pelirroja, que le dió la mano para poder llegar. Los dos se pusieron rojos por el camino. Al poco tiempo, James se dió cuenta de que el chico que estaba de espaldas a su lado era Liam, y estaba hablando con un Slytherin de Lily. La chica, al oir su nombre, también se giró para mirar.

-... la besé delante del chulo de Potter, que nos vió perfectamente. Ya sabes lo imbécil que es, nada más verlo se fue corriendo y ella ni se enteró. Asi ya tengo el camino libre para conseguir que venga conmigo al baile...- El Slytherin, que había visto a James y Lily con cara de ira detrás de Liam, levantaba una ceja y sonreía con ironía al saber lo que se le venía encima al imbécil que tenía delante.

James le dió un empujón y cuando se dió la vuelta lo levantó del cuello y lo arrastró hacia fuera del pub. Al darse cuenta de esto, Sirius y Sophie salieron corriendo detrás de ellos. Lily agarraba del brazo a James, que había sacado a Liam del pub y le había dejado en el suelo, para después sacar su varita. En seguida Sirius se puso a su lado.

-Levántate y saca tu varita- dijo James amenazante al chico que estaba tirado en el suelo. Liam se levantó y sacó la varita. Un buen grupo de estudiantes y mirones en general los rodeaba.

-James, no merece la pena- dijo Lily agarrándole de un brazo- no es más que un idiota.

Sirius tenía ganas de pelea, pero aconsejó a su amigo que escuchara a la chica. Era mejor no meterse en líos, y menos por alguien como él. James hizo caso a sus amigos. Miró con desprecio al chico que tenía frente a él con cara de susto.

-No eres más que un niñato- dijo James y se dió la vuelta, lléndose con sus amigos.

-¡Cuidado!- gritaron varias personas entonces. Liam le envió un hechizo a traición por la espalda, que no llegó a alcanzar a James. Este desarmó a Liam y se acercó a él tan deprisa que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Le agarró por el cuello de la camisa empujándolo hacia atrás, pero Lily y Sirius le agarraron a tiempo antes de que se echara encima de él. Los estudiantes cuchicheaban alrededor. Casi todos estaban con James. Le decían que lo dejara, y el chico miró con asco y se volvió a dar la vuelta.

-Cobarde...-dijo Liam susurrando. James y Sirius se dieron la vuelta entonces, pero Lily estuvo mucho más rápida. Cerró su puño derecho y lo estampó contra la cara del chico, que calló sorprendido al suelo. La chica se agarró el puño dolorido y todo el mundo comenzó a silbar y aplaudir. James cogió a la chica de la cintura y todos se fueron corriendo antes de que ningún profesor los viera y les pudiera echar la bronca. En ese momento salió Peter del bar despistado y siguió a sus amigos corriendo, preguntándose qué había pasado.

No dejaron de correr hasta llegar a la zona de las tiendas, que estaba al otro lado del pueblo.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo Sophie casi gritando y sin poder respirar.

-Lily Evans, eso ha sido increíble- dijo Sirius agarrándose las costillas.

Entonces los dos chicos se dieron cuenta de cómo se miraban Lily y James sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo, Eve no había tenido ganas de levantarse hasta muy tarde. Se dió cuenta de que estaría sola en la casa de Griffindor, así que ni se molestó en quitarse el pijama y bajó a la sala común con los pastelitos de colores que su madre le había enviado el día anterior y el ejemplar de _Licántropos _que había cogido prestado de la biblioteca y se sentó en el sofá. Abrió el libro por el capítulo_ convivir con un licántropo _y se metió uno de los pastelillos enteros en la boca. Al cabo de un rato notó cómo alguien ponía una mano en su hombro. El susto fué tal que se le cayó el libro al suelo, además de un par de pastelillos arcoiris que se quedaron pegados a la alfombra. La chica se dió la vuelta y vió al otro lado del sofá a Remus, que iba perfectamente vestido y olía de maravilla. Se sintió bastante impresentable a su lado con su pijama de ositos.

-Perdona, no sabía que eras tú- dijo Remus finalmente. El chico se fue hacia la puerta, pero la chica le hizo parar.

-Perdóname- dijo finalmente. Lupin se dió la vuelta y la miró con tristeza.

-Eres tú quien tiene que perdonarme. Tenía que habértelo contado, pero me daba vergüenza, y miedo. No sabía cómo reaccionarias, y prefería que no lo supieras...

-Lo sé...- dijo la chica dándole un mordisco a otro pastel y sentándose en el reposabrazos del sofá mirando hacia donde estaba el chico.- Es tu vida. No tenías por qué contarme nada, y yo he indagado donde no debía y he llegado demasiado lejos... y lo siento tanto...

Él se acercó a ella y le dió un abrazo.

-Siento haber estado a punto de matarte...

A la chica le entró la risa y el la miró extrañado.

-No me acordaba de eso- dijo ella mirando a Remus divertida.- Sé que es serio, pero es realmente extraño. Mi novio ha intentado matarme, pero yo estaba preocupada por si me estaba engañando con otra persona.

-¿En serio pensabas eso?- preguntó el chico cada vez más sorprendido

-Sí... y de verdad que estoy aliviada. Prefiero que hayas estado a punto de matarme- dijo riendo.

El chico le lanzó una sonrisa.

-Creo que deberíamos tomarnos esto con más ligereza.- dijo él- No me refiero a la situación. Me refiero a lo que hay entre tu y yo.- Eve le miró poniéndose seria repentinamente.

-¿Estamos cortando?- preguntó ella.

El chico la abrazó cariñosamente.

-De eso nada. Sólo digo que nos lo tomemos como una amistad extraña. Que no nos pongamos serios nunca. Que nos dejemos llevar y veamos a dónde llega esto. No quiero atarte a una persona que tiene tan poco que ofrecer cómo yo. Tu eres una persona emprendedora y sé que vas a llegar muy lejos. Yo sólo soy un licántropo que encima no tiene dónde caerse muerto cuando salga de este castillo. ¿Quién me va a querer dar empleo?- Eve no contuvo su cara de tristeza y preocupación, y una pequeña lágrima que peleaba por caer- ¿Lo ves? Vamos a disfrutar, vamos a reir, vamos a aprobar todos los exámenes, a aprovechar el verano y lo que venga vendrá, pero nada de tomarnos en serio de momento, ¿te parece bien?- Eve asintió y besó al chico.

-Vaya pintas llevo- dijo la chica entonces- Podías haber bajado tú también en pijama.

Remus se rió.

Si llego a bajar en pijama te habrías dado un susto mucho peor- los dos se rieron- y además... asi estas preciosa.

**ೊ**


	20. Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

**Capítulo 20**

Al llegar todos los que estaban en Hogsmeade se encontraron a Eve y a Remus durmiendo acurrucados en el sofá. A Sophie se le escapó un "os lo dije" emocionado nada más verlos y todos se sintieron entusiasmados. Los dos se despertaron al oir a sus amigos y Eve subió corriendo las escaleras a cambiarse, porque seguía en pijama, y todas las chicas la siguieron para que les contara lo que había pasado. Cuando Lily se iba, James la agarró suavemente del brazo, bajo la mirada atenta de Sirius y Remus.

-¿Te parece bien si nos vemos aquí a eso de las 12 esta noche? Asi podemos hablar tranquilamente.

La chica asintió algo sonrojada y subió a la habitación con las demás chicas.

-Esta noche Cornamenta triunfa- Dijo Sirius tirándose en el sofá y riéndose.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Remus.

-¡Eso digo yo!- exclamo James- ¿Cómo os habeis reconciliado?

-Y lo que es más importante- dijo Sirius levantándose repentinamente e intentando imitar a un detective- ¿Por qué hay un pastel multicolor espachurrado en la alfombra?

Remus hizo un hechizo que limpió la mancha y les contó a sus amigos más o menos lo ocurrido. James y Sirius se alegraron por su amigo y le contaron lo que había pasado con Liam en Hogsmeade.

-¿Lily Evans pegando a alguien?- Remus estaba absolutamente sorprendido.

Los dos amigos asintieron y comenzaron a reirse.

-Impresionante...-comenzó Lunático- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, Cornamenta?

James suspiró.

-Voy a armarme de valor y a decirle lo que le tuve que decir aquel día... esta noche.

-¿Y crees que ella va a querer?- preguntó Lupin

-Para mi que sí- saltó Sirius- Por algún comentario que le he oido a Sophie, yo creo que a Evans le gustas.

Remus y James se miraron sonriendo cuando oyeron a Sirius hablar de Sophie, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Aquella noche James cogió la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del Merodeador y bajó a la sala común, donde había quedado con Lily. Se dió cuenta de que la pelirroja se había arreglado un poco más de lo normal y se sintió algo más seguro de si mismo. La chica sonrió al verle.

-¿Y todo eso?- preguntó señalando a todo lo que llevaba el chico.- ¿Tenías pensado ir a algun sitio?

-Claro- dijo sonriente- tengo planeado llevarte a un sitio. No te enfades- dijo al ver que la chica se cruzaba de brazos- Sé que no te gusta quebrantar normas ni meterte en líos, pero va a merecer la pena.

La chica se lo pensó durante unos segundos, pero enseguida se metió con James bajo la capa y los dos salieron por el agujero del cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

Comenzaron a subir escaleras y más escaleras mientras James escudriñaba el mapa del Merodeador vigilando que nadie estuviera en su camino. Tuvieron suerte, no se encontraron ni con Peeves, que solía hacer más dificil desplazarse por el castillo de noche. Finalmente llegaron a la torre más alta del castillo, la torre de Astronomía. Se quitaron la capa y dejaron el mapa a mano para echarle un ojo de vez en cuando, por si acaso.

Hacía una noche perfecta, con una brisa bastante cálida dentro de lo que cabe para estar en algún lugar entre el norte de Inglaterra y Escocia, y se podían ver perfectamente las estrellas. James se puso junto a Lily en el mirador.

-Nunca creí que diría esto- comenzó la pelirroja- pero me he sentido de maravilla al pegarle un puñetazo a Liam.

James se rió

-Yo tampoco creí que llegaría a ver algo así.

-Es que no me puedo creer lo que hizo...

El chico se quedó en silencio.

-El otro día...- comenzó la chica- ¿me ibas a pedir que fuera al baile contigo?- James la miró apoyado en la barandilla y sonrió. Entonces se tumbó en el suelo para ver más comodamente las estrellas. Lily se tumbó a su lado.

-Siento lo que pasó- dijo ella mirándole.- Fue tan rápido que no tuve ni idea de qué hacer ni de como quitármelo de encima.

-Qué pronto empiezas a darme explicaciones...- dijo James. Se giró hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Si me hubieran dicho hace unos meses que iba a esta aquí asi contigo... - dijo Lily

-Ya, yo tampoco lo habría creído.

-Mi yo de hace dos años estaría bastante enfadada.- Los dos se rieron.

-Supongo que mi yo de hace dos años estaría dando saltos de alegría.- James acarició el pelo de Lily y pasó el brazo despacio por la cintura de la chica- Aunque no se si estaría ni la mitad de feliz que estoy yo en estos momentos.

Lily se acurrucó en los brazos del chico y empezaron a besarse.

-Liam se ha quedado sin pareja para el baile- dijo James entre beso y beso. Los dos se rieron y no se movieron de alli casi hasta que salió el sol.

**ಌ**


	21. Hero

**Capítulo 21**

La noticia de que Lily y James estaban juntos corrió como la pólvora por todo el colegio. A la gente le gusta hablar de lo que no le concierne, pero poco les importaba a los chicos. La gente que te quiere y a la que quieres es la que más te importa y de la única que necesitas opinión. Obviamente los amigos de ambos estaban encantados con la noticia.

-Genial- dijo Sophie cuando se encontraban en la habitación charlando- Ahora Sirius tendrá que estar conmigo todo el rato porque sus amigos estarán con vosotras. Nos haremos cada vez más amigos y al final no tendrá más remedio que caer en mis brazos... o dejar que caiga yo- la chica puso cara pensativa.

Las chicas se rieron ante los planes malignos de Sophie.

La verdad es que aunque hablara en broma, sí pensaba que tenía que hacer algo. Se acercaban los exámenes finales y pronto sería el baile. Ir con él sería impresionante. Ya había adoptado la actitud de vivir el presente y no pensar en el futuro, lo que pasa es que cuando él estaba cerca eso no funcionaba mucho y no se dejaba llevar tanto como ella quisiera. Había pensado pasar más tiempo con él, ahora que estaba todo el mundo de parejitas, pero claro... se acercaba el fin de curso y con él no sólo los exámenes, también los partidos de quidditch. Entre entrenamiento y entrenamiento, y estudio y estudio, no había manera de estar un rato con Sirius Black.

Una tarde algo lluviosa, Sophie se encontraba en la torre de Gryffindor. Todo el mundo se preparaba para uno de los partidos más importantes del año, la final entre Gryffndor y Slytherin. Aquella noche habría una celebración tremenda si ganaban, y si perdían seguramente iba a ser muy deprimente. Pero nadie pensaba en eso. Todo el mundo se pintaba la cara con sus colores, se ponían sus sombreros y terminaban las pancartas mientras decoraban la sala común. Estaba visto que perder no entraba en los planes de ningún Gryffindor.

El partido fue bastante reñido. Bajo la lluvia jugar era mucho más complicado, y el juego sucio de los Slytherin siempre era bastante duro y difícil de sancionar. Uno de los estudiantes de Gryffindor, un chico de quinto curso, se calló de su escoba, lo que sacó de quicio al resto del equipo, que contraatacó salvajemente y consiguieron ganar el partido en cuanto James atrapó la pequeña Snitch dorada en las narices del buscador contrario.

Los leones estaban absolutamente extasiados. Casi todos los estudiantes corrieron al campo a celebrarlo con los chicos del equipo. Los jugadores gritaban y se abrazaban bajo la lluvia y recibían palmaditas en la espalda de todos sus compañeros.

Cuando subieron todos a la sala común, Sophie entró en la habitación y miró directamente a Sirius, que también la miraba, y se acercaba a ella apartando a la gente. Entonces la chica rodeó el cuello de Black con los brazos y le besó en los labios en medio de la multitud. Él se la llevó a una zona más tranquila fuera de la sala común y le dijo algo que ella no esperaba.

-Te amo Sophie. Desde el primer día que hablé contigo...

Bueno, en realidad todo esto no pasó de verdad. Únicamente en la cabeza de Sophie mientras subía pesadamente las escaleras hasta la torre de Gryffindor, a dónde todo el mundo había llegado ya hacía un rato. En este punto de la ensoñación se preguntó de qué parte de su cabeza había salido un Sirius tan cursi.

Estaba calada hasta los huesos, no le había servido de mucho el chubasquero que llevaba. Cuando llegó frente al retrato de la señora gorda, no podía con su alma. Eran magos, pero tenían que subir cientos de escaleras todos los días. La vida está llena de paradojas.

Nada más abrir la puerta Sophie tuvo la sensación de que la habitación emitió un tremendo rugido. Aquel sitio estaba totalmente lleno de gente gritando, cantando, saltando, bebiendo... todo el mundo celebraba sin cortarse. La chica buscó a sus amigas, pero no vió más que a sus respectivos novios. También miró por si veía a Sirius mientras se acercaba a las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. Le vió rodeado de gente que le felicitaba por el gran partido, entre ellos unas cuantas chicas que le ponían ojitos y a las que él respondía con su magnífica sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes muggle. Sophie no pudo hacer más que poner cara de poker sin dejar de mirarle. Alli estaba, totalmente empapada y cansada por haber ido a verle jugar a él, y el chico sólo tenía ojos para las chicas que tenía a su alrededor admirándolo. Antes de que Sophie subiera a su habitación, Sirius la vió a lo lejos y la saludó con un gesto de la cabeza y un guiño, que Sophie contestó con un lánguido saludo con la mano.

Arriba en la habitación sus amigas se cambiaban de ropa, tal y como ella iba a hacer. Todas estaban entusiasmadas porque lo pasarían bien esa noche, celebrando con sus chicos, y ella estaría sola intentando echarle morro durante toda la noche para intentar hablar con Sirius.

La chica no bajó hasta que la fiesta se calmó un poco y la euforia del principio dió paso a una alegría más relajada. Sus amigas subían a visitarla de vez en cuando para animarla a que bajara hasta que lo consiguieron. La gente charlaba animadamente. Ella decidió tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla (que no sabía cómo habían hecho para llevarla al castillo sin que se la requisaran) y se sentó a hablar con alguna compañera que tenía en el equipo, que comentó las jugadas que había ido haciendo durante el partido.

Eve, Lily, Sophie y Alice bailaron, se rieron de alguna tontería que hicieron los payasos de Gryffindor, que eran siempre los mismos, y felicitaron a sus compañeros. Luego Lily se fué con James y Alice con Frank. Eve decidió irse a dormir, porque estaba muy cansada, y Remus hizo lo mismo. Sophie no tuvo ganas de irse a la cama. Sirius seguía hablando, esta vez con tres chicas de quinto que lo miraban extasiadas mientras él contaba todas las piruetas que había tenido que hacer durante el partido y cómo estuvo a punto de caerse de su escoba, asi que Sophie decidió salir de la sala común a tomar un poco el aire. Encontró un pequeño rincón no muy lejos en el que había un pequeño banco de piedra al lado de un ventanal, y allí decidió sentarse.

Al poco rato oyó unos pasos. Pensó que sería un profesor, asi que decidió levantarse para ir de nuevo a la sala común, como seguramente le dirían que hiciese. Pero entonces no vió más que a un chico moreno de ojos grisáceos vestido con el uniforme de quidditch de Gryffindor. Sirius Black se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo es que estás aqui?- preguntó él.-Deberías de estar ahi dentro en la fiesta.

La chica se encogió de hombros y se volvió a sentar, girándose para mirar por el gran ventanal. El chico se sentó a su lado.

-Vaya partido. ¿Lo has visto?- preguntó Sirius.

"Claro que lo he visto, he ido contigo hasta el campo" pensó la chica, pero sólo acertó a asentir con la cabeza. Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Por qué nunca salen las cosas como uno planea?- preguntó entonces la chica sin dejar de observar el cielo.

-Supongo...- comenzó él- que muchas veces las cosas que planeamos no nos van a hacer felices en realidad.- Sophie se giró y le miró con interés- ¿No te ha pasado nunca que te ves en una situación que nunca habías imaginado, haciéndo algo que nunca habías deseado, y has descubierto que te encanta? Supongo que así son las cosas.

-Si... hay veces que las cosas no salen como uno quiere porque supongo que no es así como tiene que suceder.

-O porque lo que tanto deseas en realidad no es más que una cabezonería porque las cosas sean como tu quieras.

Los dos se quedaron pensativos en silencio.

-¿Problemas?- preguntó él entonces.

-Creo que me he empeñado en algo que no puede ser. No sé si lo que falla es la forma que tengo de hacer las cosas o... -Sophie dejó la frase sin acabar. Sirius no sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba a la chica, pero de verdad deseaba que no tuviera que ver con él.

-¿Hay alguno por ahi al que deba pegar para defender tu honor?- dijo entonces divertido para romper el silencio. Sophie se empezó a reir.

-Hombre, por ahí hay unos cuantos que se merecen una como la que Lily le dió el otro día a Liam Baker... Pero creo que no voy a necesitar que le des un susto a nadie, de momento- los dos se rieron.

Entonces Sirius se levantó y le ofreció un brazo a su amiga.

-¿Se vuelve a la fiesta a tomarse algo conmigo, milady?

Sophie se cogió del brazo del chico sin dejar de reir. Ese final era sin duda bastante mejor que el que ella había imaginado. Más real.

**ฑ**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo el fic, espero que os esté gustando. Me gustaría pediros que os animéis y me dejéis algún review, que siempre mola, aunque os parezca que la historia es malísima, aunque sean críticas, por lo menos sabré que lo que escribo causa cualquier tipo de reacción. Si os da pereza escribir un comentario, lo entenderé (yo soy una persona más bien vaga) pero si os veis con ganas, aunque sean unas poquitas, ya sabeis dónde está el botón de reviews ;)<strong>


	22. Sunny Afternoon

**Capítulo 22**

Exámenes, exámenes y más exámenes. Eran dos semanas de estrés para los alumnos de 7º, a los que casi no se les veía el pelo excepto cuando iban a una prueba. Lloros, gritos, libros tirados por los suelos, ojeras... Excepto quizás para dos alumnos, que se sentaban a los jardines después de su prueba práctica de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a tomar el aire ajenos a todo este revuelo. Todos estaban en la biblioteca, pero James y Sirius se lo tomaban con mucha más tranquilidad.

-Somos unos viejos- soltó Sirius mientras miraban cómo los alumnos desde primero hasta sexto disfrutaban de la inminente llegada del verano.- ¡Ni una sola broma de los merodeadores este año! ¡ni un sólo lío, ni un sólo castigo! ¿Qué nos está pasando, James? Hemos perdido nuestra chispa- dijo como si se tratara de un viejo matrimonio.

James se comenzó a reir y los dos chicos recordaron sus viejos tiempos, cuando gastaban bromas a profesores y alumnos (alguna especialmente legendaria que sería recordada por años). Esto incluía siempre meter en líos a Remus, aunque él también había disfrutado de las bromas como el que más. Habían acabado tantas veces en el despacho del director... Pero casi parecía que a Dumbledore le hacía gracia verlos por allí tan a menundo. Siempre charlaba con ellos y les ofrecía caramelos de limón.

-¿Va muy en serio la cosa con Evans?- preguntó Sirius después de un corto silencio.

-Creo que si. Saber que alguien que te gusta te corresponde (y sobre todo si te ha gustado durante tanto tiempo) es la felicidad completa. Deberías probarlo.

Sirius arrugó la nariz.

-Yo soy un espíritu libre. A mi esas cosas no me van... prefiero dejárselo a cursis como tú.- James le dió un codazo- En serio. No sé. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor hay por ahi alguna para mi, pero me da a mi que no. Hay gente que necesita tener una pareja. Yo necesito a mis amigos.

-¿Y cuando todos tus amigos tengan pareja?- inquirió James divertido.

-Bueno... tengo a Peter... aunque se preocupa más de comer que de mi. Por el momento me queda Sophie. Es de las mías. Nada de parejas, solo amigos y pasarlo bien.

-De las tuyas...- dijo James con mirada excéptica.

-¿Qué os pasa a todos? ¿No puedo tener una amiga?

-No te digo que no. Pero ten cuidado, porque existe una línea muy delgada entre amistad y amor entre chicos y chicas, y muchas veces nosotros no vemos cuando hay más que amistad y ellas suelen confundirse entre un lado y otro.

-Eso no nos pasa a nosotros. Hombre, ella es guapa, no es una belleza muy al uso... es así especial.- James se rió- ¡Pero eso no significa nada!

-Vamos a ser sinceros: le meterías mano.

-Hombre... sí.- James no paraba de reir- ¡Pero sería raro! ¡Somos amigos!

-Cómo sois los hombres...- dijo Lily llegando por detrás de los chicos. Los dos pegaron un respingo y la chica se sentó entre ellos- Venía a buscaros para ir a cenar, pero veo que estáis ocupados hablando de cosas de chicos.- concluyó sarcástica.

-Intento hacer florecer la parte sensible de Sirius- dijo James pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la pelirroja.

-Sí, hablándole de meter mano a una de mis mejores amigas- dijo ella seria. Los dos agacharon la cabeza.

-Era una tontería...- dijo Sirius levantándose, pero Lily le agarró del hombro para que se sentara.

-¿Qué prisa tienes? Charlemos.- Los dos chicos se miraron preocupados.- No hagas el tonto con Sophie. O sí o no, pero no la marees. Le gusta mucho estar contigo, asi que no seas cerdo y lo vayas a estropear.

-¡No pensaba hacerlo!-Sirius tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo normal- ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Me cae genial, no le haría daño, si fuera el caso, pero yo creo que no le gusto, así que no hay problema.

Lily le dió una palmadita en la espalda con cara de "no te enteras de nada" y los tres se levantaron finalmente para ir a cenar.

**೫**


	23. Moment Away

**Capítulo 23**

Sophie salió absolutamente estresada de la biblioteca. No había manera de entender Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras. Tenía el exámen en solo dos días, y no sólo tenía problemas con la teoría, eso era lo de menos. Lo había intentado mil veces, pero los últimos hechizos que les habían enseñado no le salían para nada. Iba a suspender. Caminaba rápido hacia el Gran Comedor, donde ya se encontraba todo el mundo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Necesitaba ayuda, pero no podía pedírsela al profesor, debía estar muy liado... y sus amigas ya tenían lo suyo con sus otros exámenes. De lo rápido que iba, justo antes de entrar al Gran Comedor chocó contra alguien y se cayó al suelo junto con todos los libros que llevaba a cuestas.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Sirius Black recogiéndola del suelo y ayudando a recolectar todos los libros esparcidos por el suelo- ¡Vaya golpe!

Remus, James y Peter, que estaban detrás de Sirius, ayudaron también a la chica a recoger todo lo que se había caído y Remus la miraba preocupado. Ella se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Perdona, ¿te he hecho daño?- Sirius negó con la cabeza- Es ese maldito exámen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... ¡Cada vez lo llevo peor!

-Vaya histeria colectiva que hay con esto de los exámenes...- se burló James.

-¡Va en serio!- Sophie parecía verdaderamente desesperada.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Sirius preocupado- A mi se me da bien la materia. Si quieres...

Sus amigos hicieron entonces como si no oyeran ni estuvieran ahi. Se fueron alejando poco a poco con sonrisitas.

-¿Tú me ayudarías?

-¡Claro! ¿Cuándo nos vemos?

-Mmm...- Sophie se lo pensó por unos momentos. Después de tanto estudio sentía como si su cabeza se quedara en blanco. Casi ni se dió cuenta de que estaba quedando con Sirius Black.- Mañana después de comer. A las 3 en la puerta principal.

-Vale, nos vemos- El chico siguió a sus amigos, que ya le esperaban en la escalera.

Lily quedó con James la mañana siguiente temprano, ya que los dos tenían examen juntos antes de la hora de la comida.

-Deberíamos estar repasando- dijo Lily mientras los dos daban un paseo por la zona de los invernaderos.

-Yo ya me sé lo que me tengo que saber. ¿Tú no?- el chico parecía algo distraido.

Lily le cogió de la mano y él pareció salir de su ensimismamiento. Los dos se sentaron en un banco de piedra colocado cerca de uno de los invernaderos. Olía a húmedo y hacía un poco de frio al ser tan temprano. La chica sabía que algo pasaba por la cabeza del chico.

-Lily...- Rompió él por fin el silencio.- Todavía no hemos tenido una conversación un poco seria sobre...-La pelirroja le miró extrañada. ¿Se iba a porner en plan maduro y responsable con su relación?- bueno, ya sabes.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante un pequeño momento. La chica no tenía ni idea de que decirle.

-Bueno, es que me he estado fijando. Remus y tu amiga Eve tienen una relación muy... "ligera". No digo superficial porque no es asi, se quieren, pero no quieren tomarlo en serio. Y Sophie y Sirius...- Lily le miró entonces extrañada.

-¿Sophie y Sirius?

-Por favor, Lily- dijo el chico sonriendo.- Lo de ella se nota a kilómetros, y él va a su rollo, pero caerá seguro.- Lily le lanzó una mirada escéptica.- Aun así- prosiguió él- una relación no creo que tengan. Pero tú y yo...

Más silencio.

James miraba a Lily realmente intrigado.

-¿Tú crees que lo nuestro es más serio?- preguntó finalmente

-¿No quieres que sea serio?- preguntó ella.

-¡No! Quiero decir que sí que quiero que sea serio. Me atrevería a decir que quiero que sea para toda mi vida, pero no te quiero asustar- los dos se rieron- pero quiero saber cómo lo ves tú.

La chica soltó un profundo suspiro.

-No lo sé James.

-¿No lo sabes?- dijo el algo dolido de que ella no le hubiera dicho lo mismo sin pensárselo dos veces- ¿Tienes dudas?

-No... pero llevamos muy poco tiempo juntos.- James soltó la mano de la pelirroja y ella notó que se había disgustado. Él se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia el castillo.-¡James! No te lo tomes así. No me puedes hacer estas preguntas tan temprano, mi cerebro todavía no está despierto. Además tienes que entenderlo. ¡No sé! ¡No tengo nada claro en general en mi vida!- Perseguía al chico intentando alcanzarle, ya que el daba zancadas el doble de grandes que ella, hasta que al final no pudo coger su ritmo y acabó separándose de él.

-¡Mierda!- le gritó realmente enfadada - ¿Se puede saber por qué hemos intercambiado los papeles? Antes era yo la indignada cuándo tú no te sabías poner serio.- James siguió hacia el castillo haciéndo como si no la hubiera oido- ¿Por qué te tienes que poner serio ahora?

Lily se sintió fatal y solo pudo ponerse a llorar. Se volvió a sentar bajo el árbol y sintió ganas de gritar. ¿Desde cuándo un chico de 17 años buscaba una relación seria? A lo mejor lo hacen más a menudo de lo que parece...

**ত**


	24. Magic Bus

**Capítulo 24**

-¡Sophie! ¡Eve!- Alice seguía a estas dos anteriores entrando al Gran Comedor- No me espereis ¿Eh?- dijo sarcástica.

Nada más entrar vieron a James con cara de malhumorado saliendo de alli y sus amigos mirándole a lo lejos desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¡Eh Potter!- dijo Eve saludando- ¿y Lils?

El chico se encogió de hombros y soltó un "ni idea" algo gruñón andando en dirección a la escalera principal sin pararse.

Las chicas se miraron con cara de asombro y rápidamente se acercaron a donde estaban los otros.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Alice

-Parece que han discutido... - dijo Remus

-Yo me voy a hablar con él- dijo Sirius levantándose de la mesa algo preocupado.

No vieron a Lily en toda la mañana. La chica tuvo su exámen a última hora de la mañana, pero ni pasó por el Gran Comedor, se fué diréctamente a su habitación.

Sophie había quedado con Sirius a las 3. Tampoco lo vió en el Gran Comedor, pero cogió sus cosas y se sentó a esperarle donde habían quedado.

Pasaban los minutos y él no aparecía, así que la chica comenzó a estudiar por su cuenta. Cada minuto que pasaba se enfadaba más. Entonces un compañero de Hufflepuf, Keith Rodgers, se acercó a la chica, que tenía cara de desesperación totalmente rodeada de libros.

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se ha puesto muy dificil este año- dijo él recogiendo alguno de los libros que se habían alejado demasiado de ella. La chica levantó la mirada y le sonrió con cara de estar sufriendo.- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Horrible. Además había quedado con alguién para que me ayudara hace casi una hora y ni ha aparecido...

-¿Quieres que yo te eche una mano?- dijo el chico sentándose a su lado- No se me da mal del todo.

-¿En serio? Me harías un favor inmenso...

Los dos estuvieron practicándo hechizos y repasando teoría. El chico lo explicaba todo de tal manera que se convirtió en algo mucho más sencillo de lo que Sophie esperaba. Todo comenzaba a salir bien y Sophie se sintió cada vez más aliviada. Cuando acabaron se pusieron a charlar y resultó que Rodgers, al que conocía por haber tenido que hacer un par de trabajos de pociones juntos, uno en tercero y otro en quinto, tenía muchas cosas en común con ella. El chico tocaba en un grupo de música. Interesante.

Sophie se sintió muy a gusto con él. Entonces, mientras charlaban, vió a Sirius. Estaba con una chica de Ravenclaw de sexto curso y pelo castaño largo hasta la cintura. ¡Estaban coqueteando! La chica no paraba de sonreir y hacerse la tonta y él le reía las gracias. Sophie se disgustó tanto que recogió todas sus cosas y entró dentro del castillo, dándole las gracias a Keith sin darse cuenta de cómo este le preguntaba si iba a ir con alguién al baile.

La chica entró como una exhalación al castillo y subió a dejar las cosas a su sala común. Volvió a bajar al Gran Comedor totalmente contrariada y en la puerta se encontró con Alice y Eve.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sigues con lo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿Como ha ido con Black?- dijo Eve revoloteando a su alrededor.

-Ni ha aparecido- les contó Sophie un poco más relajada.- Miralo, ahi está con esa Jane nosequé- dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia la mesa de Gryffindor dónde estaba Sirius despidiéndose de la chica para sentarse con sus amigos.- Con esa tonteando toda la tarde.

-¿Te ha dejado colgada?- Eve y Alice arrancaron hacía el chico- ¿Dónde está Lily? Necesitamos refuerzos.

-De eso nada- Sophie cogió a cada una de un brazo- de esa manera va a ser peor. Utilicemos lo que peor sienta: hacer como si no importase.

Las dos chicas se miraron intrigadas y las tres fueron a sentarse donde estaban Sirius y Remus. En cuanto las vió, Sirius se acordó de que había quedado con Sophie.

-Dios ¡Lo siento!- dijo intentando excusarse. Alice y Eve le miraban con reproche, pero Sophie mantenía su sonrisa- Es que esta chica, Jane Sanders de Ravenclaw, me he puesto ha hablar con ella porque quería hacerme una entrevista para el periódico del colegio por lo del partido de Quidditch del otro día, y se me ha ido la cabeza a otra parte ¿No estarás enfadada...?

-Tranquilo- le cortó la chica sonriente- Me ha ayudado Keith Rodgers. Hacía un tiempo que no hablaba con él. Qué simpático es- dijo entonces mirando a sus amigas- y me lo ha explicado todo genial. La verdad es que me alegro de habermelo encontrado.

Su amigas sonrieron y el chico se quedó algo sorprendido.

-Me alegro- dijo entonces él- si sigues necesitando ayuda con algo...

-No gracias, voy bastante bien- qué orgullosas se sentían Eve y Alice de su amiga- de hecho, seguramente quede con Keith mañana otra vez. Mira ahi está.

Sophie saludó al chico, que le devolvió una sonrisa y un saludo con la mano.

Después de cenar, las chicas subieron a la habitación, donde estaba Lily en pijama y con cara de no sentirse muy bien. Puso al tanto a sus amigas de lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué espera, que le digas que te quieres casar con él y tener muchos hijitos?- preguntó Eve con los brazos en jarra. Todas se empezaron a reir.

-Qué raritos son estos merodeadores.- sentenció Sophie.

-Oye, ¿y Rodgers?- le preguntó Alice. Todas miraron a Sophie expectantes.

-Es mono...- todas se rieron- ¡Pero nada más! No lo voy a liar todo más metiendo ahora a otro en el juego...

-Ohh- dijo Lily otra vez sonriente- pero dale una oportunidad. Tiene buena pinta y tienes que salir de ese rollo extraño con Black. Ese no es para ti.

-Ya...- dijo Sophie sentándose en su cama- pero no lo puedo evitar. Y ¿qué oportunidad quieres que le de a Rodgers? Si se va a acabar el curso ya y no sé...

-¡Bueno, bueno, bueno!- dijo Eve de pie encima de su cama- Tu sé simpática con él y olvídate un poco de Black. Eso funciona. He visto como entraba sigilosamente el pequeño montruo de los celos en tu amado cuando le hablabas de Rodgers- dijo sonriendo divertida.

-Si- asintió Alice desde su cama- yo creo que eso no le ha acabado de gustar.

-¡Mejor!- dijo Lily- una buena cura de humildad.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los chicos, el tema eran ellas.

-Se te ha ido la olla del todo- le decía Sirius a James- ¿Por qué no le has pedido matrimonio, directamente?

-Me gusta de verdad, Canuto. Sólo quería saber cómo lo veía ella. Lo que me duele es que dude tanto de... bueno, de la relación.

-Creía que jamás daría la razón a Canuto en un tema así- dijo Remus metiéndose en la cama- pero Cornamenta, eres un bestia. ¿No llevais nada de tiempo y ya empiezas con esas? Por lo menos deja que las cosas fluyan un poco ¿no?

-Yo que sé...

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un rato pensativos.

-¿Quién es ese Keith Rodgers?- dijo de repente Sirius algo contrariado.

-¿Ese no es de Huflepuff?- Dijo James medio dormido- ¿Por?

-Nada...- gruñó Sirius revolviéndose entre las sábanas para encontrar la postura más cómoda para quedarse dormido.

Remus soltó una pequeña risa por la reacción del chico y la noche volvió a quedarse en silencio.

**ಖ**


	25. Ring of Fire

**Capítulo 25**

Por fin se acabó la época de exámenes. Las notas estaban bastante bien, y ahora el nerviosismo, aunque seguía latente, era distinto. La preocupación se había convertido en euforia por la inminente llegada del día del baile y los alumnos de 7º curso, ya libres de estudios, revoloteaban por el castillo saboreando cada recoveco, cada uno de los rincones del lugar en el que habían crecido durante todos esos años. Sabían que casi ninguno de ellos volvería a pisar aquel edificio, y el sentimiento era bastante agridulce. Por eso respiraban profundo e intentaban retener en su retina el mayor número de imágenes posibles, dejando que sus sentidos se impregnaran de los últimos momentos de adolescencia que les quedaban para dar el salto a otra etapa de la vida.

Lily y Sophie se sentaban en silencio en su rincón favorito del castillo: un pequeño banco de piedra de uno de los tantos patios escondidos del edificio. Habían estado recordando todos los buenos momentos que habían pasado allí.

Lily no había podido hablar con James. Cuando estaba con él no sabía qué decirle. No tenía nada claro cómo explicarle su forma de ver las cosas, y él eso lo interpretaba como que ella no le quería. El chico le había dicho a Lily que se dieran un tiempo para pensar.

-¿Para pensar qué?- reflexionó en voz alta- ¿Es que no podemos dejar que las cosas se vayan colocando solas? ¿Por qué tenemos que ponerle un nombre a esto?

-Ay Lily...-dijo Sophie a su amiga sonriente- Estoy de acuerdo con que el chico es algo precipitado pero... también me da la sensación de que tienes miedo de tener algo serio, ¿no es así?

Lily se quedó pensativa. ¿Sería eso?

Las dos se levantaron y volvieron al castillo, donde habían quedado con los demás. Antes de entrar se encontraron con Keith Rodgers, que fue a saludar a Sophie.

-¡He aprobado Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!- le dijo la chica contenta- gracias a ti desde luego, si no me hubieras ayudado...

Entonces le dió un abrazo y el chico se puso algo colorado. Eve, Alice, Frank, Remus y Sirius salieron en ese momento del castillo y se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Sabes que viene un grupo de música en directo al baile, no? - le dijo Keith sonriente a Sophie y la chica asintió con la cabeza- pues mi grupo va a tocar también después de ellos.

-¿En serio?- dijo Lily

-Eso va a estar genial...-dijo Sophie

-Si...-Keith se dió cuenta de que habían llegado los demás y se despidió- Espero que nos veas, te dedicaré una canción por ese aprobado.

Sophie le sonrió y se despidió con la mano mientras él se alejaba.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- dijo Eve absolutamente entusiasmada.

-Porque habéis venido todos, que si no seguro que le hubiera pedido a Sophie que fuera al baile con él- sentenció Lily.

-¿Tu crees..?- Dijo Sophie dudando. Miró a Sirius de reojo. El chico parecía tener cara de poker.

-¿Ese no fué el que salió con aquella Slytherin tan odiosa? Aquella que se dedicaba a desquiciar al profesor de Transformaciones para que nos quitara puntos a los Gryffindor...- dijo Sirius con cierto tono de desprecio.

-Que va- respondió Lupin rápido con una sonrisa- Ese era Richards. Este es Keith. Es muy bueno jugando al ajedrez mágico, he jugado bastantes veces con él, de hecho le conocí así en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Sirius gruñó algo y se marchó preguntando por James. Las chicas se miraron suspicaces.

James estaba en el campo de quidditch, echándo uno de sus últimos partidos allí. La de horas y horas que se habría pasado él en aquel estadio. Vió a Sirius entrar y bajó a saludarle. El chico, de bastante mal humor, decidió unirse al partido. Estuvieron más de dos horas jugando, hasta que James atrapó la snitch dorada finalizando el partido. Los chicos bebieron algo de agua y los dos se sentaron en las solitarias gradas.

-¿Qué te pasa Cornamenta?- preguntó Sirius a su amigo- Sigues dándole vueltas a lo de Lily, ¿verdad?- James asintió.

-No sé Canuto. Me da la sensación de que me he encaprichado durante todos estos años de alguien que en realidad... no siente lo mismo. Es como si hubiera conseguido una cabezonería de niño, y ahora pienso que si ella no se siente igual que yo, no merece la pena. Es como si después de tantos años abriera los ojos y por fin entendiera todo lo que Lily me dijo en su momento tantas veces: que no me quiere.

-Si no te quisiera no estaría saliendo contigo, ¿no?- preguntó su amigo algo extrañado.

-No lo sé- James se encogió de hombros- no sé que hacer. No quiero cortar con ella, y no sé si me estaré pasando. Es todo un lío.

-Y que lo digas...- dijo Sirius pensativo.

-¿Hay algún problema con tu familia o algo, Canuto? Te he visto con menos reflejos de lo normal en el partido, estás bastante distraido.

-Es todo lo que se nos viene ahora encima, amigo- Dijo Sirius algo desencajado- ya has visto que El Profeta no deja de sacar noticias acerca de este mago oscuro, que no deja de reclutar a gente y no paran de haber ataques... ¡hasta contra el mundo muggle!

-Lo sé, da miedo. Por eso te comenté lo de la Orden del Fénix. Nada más salir del colegio nos uniremos a ellos. Yo pienso luchar, Canuto.

-Vienen tiempos muy dificiles... mi familia me ha estado mandando a mi hermano para que me una con ellos al ejército que este mago oscuro está reclutando. No puedes hacerte una idea de lo que me duele pensar que mi familia está del lado de un asesino...- James entonces le dió una palmada en la espalda a su amigo- va a ser muy duro tener que luchar contra mi propia familia.

Los dos amigos se quedaron pensativos en silencio.

-Y está Sophie...- dijo Sirius- creo que tengo que alejarla de mí, pero en cuanto veo que se aleja un poco, me siento fatal.

-Entonces por fin admites que te gusta- dijo James sonriente.

-Creo que si. Pero no sé a dónde puede llevar el hecho que me guste. Si pudieramos llevar una vida normal... pero con todo lo que se nos viene encima, lo único que conseguiría es ponerla en peligro.

Los dos se quedaron un rato en silencio viendo la puesta de sol y finalmente bajaron para ir a cenar al gran comedor.

**ೄ**


	26. Ball and Biscuit

_Bueno, quiero pedir perdón a los que siguen el fic por tardar tantísimo en subir capítulos, he tenido un pequeño bajón creativo, pero he vuelto! Y espero que valga la pena la espera, porque vienen unos capítulos bastante entretenidos... algo cursis, eso si, pero bueno, a todo el mundo le gusta una buena cursilada de vez en cuando. :)_

**Capítulo 26 **

Lily se intentaba abrochar su vestido de manera impaciente. Era la noche del baile y no había hablado con James. Se imaginó encontrándolo al final de la escalera esperándola con un bonito traje. Pero no fué así.

Una vez que todas estuvieron vestidas, peinadas y preparadas mentalmente (lo que llevó horas y horas) bajaron la escalera que llevaba a la sala común. Alli solo estaban algunos niños de primero y segundo que no podían asistir al baile y por supuesto Frank, que esperaba por Alice sonriente. Silenciosamente habían esperado todas ver allí a los merodeadores, pero imaginaron que ellos habrían bajado mucho antes.

Nada más salir de la sala común ya comenzaron a escuchar todo el jaleo. Risas, música... la noche pareció prometer un poco más entonces.

Sophie bajaba la escalera principal algo contrariada. Seguro que no vería a Sirius en toda la noche, y si lo hacía sería de lejos. No tendría oportunidad de hablar con él, lo sabía. Pero ya iba mentalizada. Aun así, tuvo un pequeño buen presentimiento sobre aquella noche, pero prefirió no hacerle mucho caso, no quería llevarse ninguna desilusión.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, todo el mundo quedaba impresionado. Se habían retirado las grandes mesas y en el fondo se había habilitado un bonito escenario. Había mesas con comida y bebida, unos cuantos asientos y un gran espacio para bailar. El techo estaba decorado con la noche estrellada más perfecta del mundo, con miles de colores y formas que daban un aspecto veraniego a la enorme sala.

Todo el mundo parecía realmente emocionado, saludando y sonriendo, de un lado para otro, sacando fotos y dándo abrazos.

Lily y Sophie miraron a su alrededor, buscando algún rastro de los chicos, pero no estaban por ningun lado. Ni siquiera Remus o Peter. Comenzaron a saludar a gente y a comer algo. Mientras vieron cómo el primer grupo se preparaba para tocar. Keith saludó a Sophie desde el escenario, y ella devolvió el saludo con la mano.

El Gran Comedor estaba complétamente lleno. Hasta los profesores estaban allí, disfrutando de las últimas horas en el castillo de sus alumnos más veteranos. Ellos, aunque no lo parezca a veces, suelen echar de menos a sus antiguos alumnos. El cantánte del grupo cogió el micro para dirigirse a sus compañeros.

-¿Estais listos para pasar la mejor noche de vuestra vida?

Una guitarra comenzó a sonar, pero de repente el sonido se apagó del todo y el comedor por completo se quedó a oscuras. Se oyeron unos pequeños chasquidos de los lados y había gritos por todas la sala. Unas luces cegadoras salieron de los lados haciendo formas y con miles de colores.

-¡Fuegos artificiales!- exclamaron algunos.

Efectivamente, miles de figuras y letras de fuegos artificiales aparecieron en la oscuridad. Aparecieron burlas contra profesores y también contra algunos alumnos mientras todo el mundo reia y disfrutaba. Finalmente, aparecieron las letras CLCC y una gran explosión con una M saliendo de la boca de un dragón. Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir. Después de mucho de tiempo, los merodeadores hacían otra de las suyas. Después de esta sorpresa, hasta Albus Dumbledore aplaudió y felicitó a los anónimos autores ( y lo hizo guiñándole un ojo a James, el primero de ellos que vió).

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, el grupo comenzó a tocar una de sus canciones y todo el mundo se puso a bailar. Algunos se quedaron dando vueltas por donde estaba la comida y la bebida, que tenía la misma buena pinta que tenía siempre en Hogwarts.

Lili siguió a James, que salía hacia los jardines. Cuando por fin estuvo suficientemente cerca del chico, lo llamó.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? Necesito decirte una cosa.

El chico accedió ante la mirada del resto de sus amigos y la pareja se alejó de la fiesta.

Al cabo de poco tiempo apareció por alli Eve, que se llevó a Remus dentro para bailar, y Peter y Sirius entraron con ellos. Este último logró encontrar rápido a Sophie con la mirada mientras Peter corría hacia donde estaba la comida. Se acercó a ella, que le esperaba bailando sonriente.

-Ha sido genial lo de los fuegos artificiales- le felicitó la chica.

Sirius se lo agradeció y le ofreció una de las cervezas de mantequilla que llevaba.

-Nos han dejado meter alguna bebida con alcohol- dijo el moreno guiñándo un ojo- pero sólo porque tienen pocos grados.

Sophie y Sirius tomaron unas cuantas mientras bailaban con la música y reian, y charlaban sobre lo bien que se caian el uno al otro, pero eso ya fué unas cuantas cervezas después.

-Esta última canción- dijo de repente Keith Rodgers acercándose al borde del escenario- Se la quiero dedicar a mi amiga Sophie- entonces señaló a la chica, que se puso colorada. Keith le guiñó un ojo y Sophie soltó una risita. Entonces el chico empezó a tocar y cantar y todo el mundo se puso a bailar. Sophie se giró para buscar a Sirius pero el chico ya no estaba allí. Antes de que le diera tiempo de ir a buscarlo, Keith bajó a por ella y la subió al escenario, provocando silbidos y risitas del resto de los compañeros.

Mientras tanto, Lily y James charlaban lejos del resto.

-Quiero explicarte algo- dijo la chica cuando estubieron solos. James la miró en silencio. Ella llevaba un libro, que le enseñó al chico.

-¿Me lo vas a explicar con eso?- preguntó él con recelo.

-En parte. Sé como te sientes. No quiero decepcionarte, y siento como si lo hubiera hecho.- dijo bajando la cabeza. El chico mostró por primera vez algo de remordimiento.-Quiero que veas algo que va a hacer que te des cuenta de como siento yo las cosas.

Entonces Lily abrió el libro y sacó un pequeño lirio blanco, que estaba seco y aplastado, pero conservaba el color y el olor perfectamente. James miró extrañado.

-Esto me lo diste tú en tercero, no sé si lo recuerdas.

-¿En tercero?- James estaba totalmente confundido- Pero si entonces me odiabas...

-Lo sé- Lily sonrió- para que veas cómo cambia todo. Y aun así... lo guardé y lo sigo conservando. Con esto sólo quiero decirte que... las cosas cambian. Pero yo te quiero, y creo que ya te quería desde entonces. Pero debes tener paciencia. Me diste esto en tercero y no me he dado cuenta hasta séptimo de que me gustas- James sonrió a la chica.- Esto va mucho más despacio. Yo sé que tú quieres pasar conmigo el resto de la vida... ¡y yo contigo! Pero las cosas cambian y es imposible hacer planes, y menos en los tiempos que nos ha tocado vivir. Creo que me estoy explicando fatal...- James abrazó entonces a la chica, que estaba cabizbaja.

-Creo que comprendo lo que dices...

Lily le devolvió el abrazo.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que... si todo depende de mi, estaré contigo para el resto de mi vida.

James se rió entonces.

-Lily Evans, te estás poniendo cursi.

La chica se comenzó a reir y le dió un empujoncito.

-Es todo culpa tuya, señor gruñón.

James lanzó un hechizo al lirio, que se hinchó de nuevo y volvió a estar como el día en que se lo regaló a Lily. Se lo colocó en el pelo a ella y se fueron de la mano hacia el castillo.


	27. 60 Feet Tall

**Capítulo 27**

Después de la canción del grupo de Keith, Sophie intentó escabullirse del escenario, pero el chico le pidió por favor que se tomara algo con él.

-Nos vamos a ir de gira el año que viene ¡Por toda Europa! Va a ser impresionante.- el chico había bebido también unas cuantas cervezas y estaba más hablador que de costumbre. Sophie, algo mareada, trataba de entender todo lo que él decía.

-¡De gira! Eso tiene una pinta estupenda...

-¡Sí!- El chico le presentó entonces al batería del grupo, un chico de melena larguísima que parecía estar en otro mundo- ¿Sabes lo que sería genial? Que te vinieras con nosotros. ¡Imagínate! De concierto en concierto... cuánta gente conoceríamos...

Sophie, bajo los efectos de la cerveza, tomó esto como la mejor idea del mundo... Carretera, música, libertad... entonces, entre la multitud vió a James y Lily que se acercaban de la mano a donde estaban ellos y no pudo evitar acordarse de Sirius. Keith era perfecto, era genial... pero no podía evitarlo. Sophie se zafó del chico en un momento que este se despistó y salió deprisa del Gran Comedor. Buscó a Sirius por los alrededores y preguntó a algunos compañeros que se encontró, algunos de los cuales ni siquiera conocía de nada. Entonces salió a los jardines y se fué por una zona iluminada por pequeñas luciérnagas que flotaban. Todo estaba lleno de parejas dándose el lote y Sophie se sintió algo avergonzada de estar allí. En cuanto pasó la zona de las parejas, vió un pequeño banco blanco bajo un árbol y allí estaba Sirius encogido. De los nervios por lo que estaba planeando hacer, todo el mareo de las cervezas desapareció de pronto, dando lugar a un increible nudo en el estómago.

-Hola- dijo acercándose al chico, que la miró totalmente confundido- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

El chico solo lanzó una pequña sonrisa y asintió ligeramente.

Sophie se armó de valor y soltó todo lo que tenía que decir algo atropelladamente.

-Hay algo que te quiero decir, Sirius- dijo Sophie sin mirar al chico. Él la miró algo extrañado.- Estoy muy a gusto estando contigo. Siento como si nos comprendiésemos, como una especie de conexión... espero no estar asustándote...- Sophie sonrió y continuó- me gusta nuestra amistad, aunque me hubiera gustado haber pasado más tiempo juntos, haber hecho más cosas, pero me alegro de haberte conocido. No sé si sabes por dónde voy...

Sirius estaba mareado... tanta cerveza de mantequilla se le había subido a la cabeza, y después de ver a Sophie con aquel otro chico en el escenario... bueno, no se esperaba esto. No esperaba ni siquiera volver a verla en toda la noche.

-Me gustas- continuó Sophie- como algo más que un amigo. No te lo quería decir porque cuando le dices algo así a un tio normalmente sale corriendo, y tu y yo somos amigos... asi que no quería asustarte. Pero bueno, no tienes que hacer nada, a parte de saberlo- Sophie sonrió a un Sirius completamente descolocado.

Los dos se quedaron mirando en silencio durante unos segundos. Entonces Sirius bajó la cabeza.

-Sophie... yo... creo que no...- comenzó a balbucear.- no sé... creo que prefiero dejar las cosas como están...

Sophie frunció los labios, pero consiguió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo al chico.

-Genial, no pasa nada... solo espero que sigamos siendo amigos- unas lagrimas inesperadas luchaban por salir y hacerla sentir ridícula, pero ella las aguantó como pudo y levantó la mano como despedida- Me voy a ir a dentro, creo que necesito un poco de cerveza... nos vemos.

Sirius vió como la chica se levantaba. Su vestido azul pareció flotar en la noche entre las miles de pequeñas luciérnagas suspendidas en el aire y el chico sintió como si aquello fuera un sueño. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? ¿De verdad la chica estaba tan poco afectada? Le había parecido ver como sus ojos se habían vuelto más brillantes de lo normal antes de irse. El chico se encogió un poco más en el lugar donde estaba sentado. Se sentía horrible por dentro, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Querer a alguien, enamorarse en una situación como la que se le venía encima... el futuro... maldito futuro, que nos maneja como quiere y hace que nuestros deseos parezcan inalcanzables... pero... ¿Qué pasaría si por una vez se olvidara del futuro?

La chica volvió rápido al castillo sin volver la vista atrás. Se acabó, no más obsesión, no más vueltas a la cabeza, sólo amigos, perfecto... tendría que ser perfecto, pero por alguna razón que no puede ser explicada con palabras ni razonamientos, las lágrimas caían una a una, pesadas, más grandes y dolorosas que todas las que había llorado antes. Le dolía la garganta como si se estuviese cerrando y sentía como si alguien estuviese agarrando su cabeza con toda la fuerza del mundo. Se secó las lágrimas acercándose a sus amigas ya dentro del castillo, que la abrazaron con todas las fuerzas y el cariño del mundo. Sophie volvió a sonreir cogiendo una cerveza y salió a bailar. La vida sigue.


	28. Tin Soldier

**Capítulo 28**

Qué larga se hacía la noche. Alice, Frank y Eve trataban de animar a Sophie, mientras Remus intentaba que Peter no acabara con todas las reservas de comida de Hogwarts y James y Lily se hacían carantoñas en un rincón.

Sophie bailaba con sus amigas cuando alguien se acercó por detrás tapándole los ojos. Se dió la vuelta y vió a Keith, que ya llevaba el traje totalmente descolocado, y se puso a bailar con ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo al oido a la chica mientras bailaban. Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo.- No me mientas, estás triste, algo ha pasado.

-Desengaño amoroso, nada más- continuó Sophie sonriendo.

-¿Nada más?- dijo él con cara de enfado- ¿Hay que pegar a alguien?

-A mi...- dijo ella recordando todo lo que había pasado.

Entonces él la abrazó gritando "¡mentira!" y siguió bailando con ella y sus amigas.

Poco a poco, según se hacía cada vez más tarde, la gente iba subiendo a sus habitaciones. Lily y James subieron de los primeros, seguidos por Alice y Frank, y por último Eve y Remus, después de que Sophie insistiera un buen rato en que se podía quedar sola con Keith.

Este último ayudaba en el escenario a recoger cables e instrumentos mientras Sophie se sentaba en la escalera principal tomándose su última cerveza y veía como todo el mundo se marchaba. De repente, una de las veces que levantó la mirada, vió a Sirius al pie de la escalera observándola. La chica se quedó petrificada sin saber qué hacer cuando vió que el chico subía hacia ella. Entonces el le tendió la mano y ella se agarró.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?- Preguntó él en voz más baja de lo normal. Parecía muy cansado.

Continuaron subiendo por la escalera, pero el chico se desvió de su trayectoria y llevó a la chica a uno de los miradores más altos del castillo (uno de los pocos en los que no había ninguna pareja aquella noche). El largo camino hasta alli lo hicieron en silencio. Al llegar, Sophie decidió que estaba siendo demasiado estúpida ¿Qué quería? ¿Darle más explicaciones? No las necesitaba. Decidió irse pero el chico le pidió por favor que se sentara y así lo hizo.

-Me parecía injusto no decirte...- comenzó el chico caminando cabizbajo frente a ella- que tú también me gustas- el corazón de Sophie dió un vuelco- No... no puedo ser novio de nadie, no quiero estar con nadie, mi familia se podría enterar e ir a por ti...- El chico levantó la cabeza echándose el pelo hacia atrás- y sería imposible mantener ninguna relación en secreto...

Sophie no tenía ni idea de qué hacer en ese momento. Qué situación tan extraña, tan complicada...

-Pero me parecía horrible dejar que creyeras que no me gustas- dijo él sentandose al lado de la chica.- Me encantas. Y yo a ti te gusto...

-Con eso debería bastar- dijo ella mirándole tristemente.

-Ojalá. Pero no será suficiente con todo el revuelo que hay ahora mismo. Odio tener que pensar en el futuro. Odio tener tantas responsabilidades...- Los dos se miraron fijamente.

-En este momento no existe el futuro- dijo Sophie en voz baja.

Sirius sonrió echándose hacia atrás el pelo nuevamente.

-A lo mejor...-dijo el acariciándo a Sophie- a lo mejor gustarnos sí es suficiente, aunque sea sólo por esta noche...

Sophie sintió como si tuviera otra pequeña Sophie dentro de ella dándo saltos de alegría cuando Sirius la agarró de la cintura y comenzó a besarla. Esa sería recordada como una de las mejores y más intensas noches de su vida.


	29. Call it Something Nice

**Capítulo 29**

Hacía frío cuando los dos se despertaron en el suelo de la torre. Les despertó la luz que entraba por los ventanales y poco se preocuparon entonces de darse cuenta de que posiblemente no habían dormido ni una hora. Sirius se incorporó al poco tiempo y Sophie hizo lo mismo estirándose.

-Buenos días- dijo ella sonriente.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa sin mucho entusiasmo y se levantó.

-Vamos a la sala común- dijo unicamente. Ayudó a la chica a levantarse.

Sophie no sabía si decirle algo. No sabía qué iba a pasar ahora, ni si iba a pasar nada. Entonces tiró de Sirius y le dió un beso.

-No quiero que se acabe ya- Le dijo. Él sonrió y la abrazó.

-Lo siento.

* * *

><p>Los alumnos de 7º bajaban baules y recogian a sus lechuzas. Todos disfrutaron tambien de su último desayuno en Hogwarts y se despidieron de otros alumnos de cursos anteriores que se quedaban unas semanas hasta acabar.<p>

Cuando por fin se juntaron todos los amigos en la puerta del castillo, no pararon de preguntar a Sirius y a Sophie dónde habían dormido, pero sin obtener respuesta, aunque si soltaron algún comentario graciosillo para hacerles hablar.

-Me pregunto si volveré a ver este castillo alguna vez- dijo Remus melancólico cambiando de tema.

-Seguro que alguno de nosotros acaba aquí de profesor- dijo Eve- Y si alguno es profesor yo vendré a visitarle, ¡esta no puede ser la última vez que veo este castillo!.

Todos se rieron.

-Es verdad- dijo Sirius- Es como nuestra casa, y tener que irnos ahora... a mi me deja un vacío inmenso.

-Bueno, siempre te queda la ilusión de que nuestros hijos vendrán aquí- dijo Lily poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¡Nuestros por lo menos 5 hijos!-exclamó James abrazando por detrás a la pelirroja- ¿Verdad Lily?- La chica se rió sarcásticamente.-Tenemos que tenerlos por los que Sirius no piensa tener.

-Yo cuidaré de los vuestros Lily- dijo Sirius sonriente- No te preocupes, ya tienes padrino.

-¡De eso nada!- dijo Lupin medio en broma medio en serio- Yo también quiero ser padrino.

-Tu serás el tío Remus.- bromeó Sirius.

-Te dejo ser padrino del primero... ¡pero nada más!- dijo Remus. James se divertía con la situación.

-¿Quién dice que vayamos a tener más de uno?-dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño y cruzandose de brazos.

-Ah, así que admites que tendremos alguno...- James le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y Lily se puso roja.

-Bueno yo...-

Todos se empezaron a reir.

Finalmente llegaron al Expreso de Hogwarts y pasaron su viaje contando qué harían en las vacaciones y comprando sus últimas golosinas a la señora del carrito. Acabaron contándo miles de anécdotas de todos aquellos años y finalmente se quedaron en silencio, melancólicos, disfrutando por última vez del paisaje y del viaje en el Expreso.


	30. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Aquel fué un gran verano para los chicos. Se vieron miles de veces todos juntos por Londres, en casa de James muchas veces también y disfrutaron su último verano como jóvenes sin problemas ni decisiones que tomar.

Pronto Eve recibió una carta de su tío. Era arqueólogo en Egipto y había conseguido para ella una beca alli, para que estudiara y trabajara con él. Era el sueño de la chica, así que Remus, con toda la pena del mundo (y toda la alegría por Eve) le aconsejó que se fuera.

Sophie recibió otro tipo de oferta. Keith se iba con su grupo de gira a Estados Unidos y le dijo mil veces que se fuera con él. Ella se debatía entre hacerlo, a lo locura, o quedarse con sus padres y estudiar algo o buscar un trabajo. Y Sirius. Quería estar con él, y ese verano lo había aprovechado al máximo, pero se estaba acabando. Un día quedó con él para tomar algo solos y el chico le dijo las palabras que le cambiaron la vida.

-Quiero que vivas, Sophie. Quiero que viajes, que vayas a miles de conciertos, conozcas a miles de personas y que seas feliz. Y sé que quedandote a mi lado no lo vamos a conseguir. Las cosas se van a poner muy complicadas a partir de ahora. Algunos de los mejores magos se están uniendo al señor oscuro y sé que aquí se va a armar una tremenda... así que prefiero que estés lejos de aquí. Aprovecha esta oportunidad y vive.

Así, al final del verano las dos amigas se despidieron de todos y prometieron volver muy pronto y escribir todo el rato.

El resto de amigos, ya en la Orden del Fénix, se unieron cada vez más. Al tiempo, Lily y James se fueron a vivir juntos y se casaron. Remus vivió con ellos un tiempo, al no tener ni trabajo ni dinero, y Sirius y Peter se les juntaban siempre que podían. La pareja luchó contra el señor oscuro, llegando a enfrentarse directamente contra él tres veces y saliendo siempre vivos. Lord Voldemort comenzó a seguirlos para intentar matarlos, por lo que la pareja designó a un guardián para que sólo el supiera dónde vivían. Por aquel entonces, tres años después de salir del colegio, tuvieron a Harry.

Para entonces Eve había terminado sus estudios de Arqueología. Todos en sus cartas le advertían que no volviera a inglaterra por el momento, y por eso ella decidió quedarse alli. Remus le había hecho una pequeña visita unos años antes, pero no había vuelto a verle. Alli en la universidad conoció a un chico francés con el que finalmente se casó al acabar los estudios y ambos comenzaron a trabajar junto al tío de esta.

Sophie viajó por todos los EEUU. No hubo un sólo día que no se acordase de Sirius, pero con el tiempo se dió cuenta de que la vida tenía que seguir adelante. El roce hace el cariño, y más con una persona como Keith, que no podía caerle mal a nadie, y por eso acabó enamorandose de él. Ganaron suficiente dinero con la gira como para grabar y seguir de gira. Al final Keith y Sophie se compraron una casa juntos en Nueva York y se casaron. La chica tampoco volvió a Inglaterra por todas las advertencias de sus amigos.

Finalmente llegó el día trágico en el que Lord Voldemort asesinó a James y a Lily. Todo cambió de un dia para otro. Peter murió y Sirius fué a Azkaban. Remus se quedó completamente solo.

Y el resto de la historia todos la conoceis bien.

* * *

><p>Muchos años después, cuando Lord Voldemort fue derrotado definitivamente, Eve y Sophie volvieron a ponerse en contacto entre ellas y decidieron volver a Londres e ir a visitar las tumbas de sus amigos para rendirles el homenaje que se merecian. Fué el momento más triste de sus vidas, descubrir que todos sus amigos habían acabado muriendo por culpa de aquel mago oscuro, recordarlos y darse cuenta de que habían dado sus vidas por salvar a otras muchas personas. Antes de marcharse de Inglaterra pensaron que tenían que conocer a Harry Potter, lo único que quedaba vivo de sus amigos.<p>

Las dos mujeres se acercaron al Valle de Godric, donde sabían que vivía el ya hombre con sus mujer y sus hijos.

Llamaron a la puerta y un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años les abrió. Vieron a un James Potter envejecido delante del ellas, con una pequeña diferencia: los ojos de Lily Evans.

-Buenas tardes. Me llamo Sophie y ella es Eve. Fuimos compañeras de tus padres en Hogwarts y muy buenas amigas suyas y tambien de Sirus y Remus. Hemos venido a hacerles una visita y pensamos que sería especial conocerte, Harry.

Había algo en las dos señoras paradas en su puerta que se le hizo muy familiar a Harry. Las dejó pasar y les presentó a su mujer y sus hijos, y también a Ted, el hijo de Remus, que ya tenía 19 años y estaba pasando alli la tarde con ellos.

Tomaron un té con pastas todos juntos. Eve y Sophie les relataron las miles de aventuras y bromas que conocían de los merodeadores, y también los romances que ocurrieron en el castillo. Les enseñaron las fotos y las cartas que habían guardado y Harry les contó con todo detalle todo lo que había ocurrido aquellos años y cómo había conocido tanto a Lupin como a Sirius. Todos recordaron aquella tarde a sus amigos y familiares con cariño contando miles de historias sobre ellos. Incluso los que no habían llegado a conocerles jamas podrían olvidar a aquellas personas tan especiales.

FIN


End file.
